


HetaQuest AU : The legend of the fallen gods

by HetalianVivi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fantasy, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianVivi/pseuds/HetalianVivi
Summary: Amelia and Bianca were waiting for the G8 to finish and wanted to read a book during this time. As they found a mysterious fancy book, it wrapped them in another reality stuck in a middle age setting..where Nations were no more than humans...
Relationships: America/OC, North Italy/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. The mysterious book

Amelia knew the meeting was going since a while now, and she decided to go into the building’s library, to wait until America and the rest of the G8 would finish.

She entered the library room, only to discover little Bianca was here.

“Oh ! Bianca !”

Amelia smiled, letting the girl climb on her shoulder. Bianca was only a few inches tall. She has been found by Italy in a weird lab that was doing experiments on humans, hence her size. Bianca was now living with the Italian brothers, and was very close of them.

The British girl really was loving her, despite her size she was a valuable member of her group and a friend.

“You came here too, Amelia ..?

-Yeah. They really are taking their time...What was the topic again ?

-...Veneziano told me it was global warming again. 

-I see...well..I hope they’ll find a solution this time. ….Well, how about we pick up a good fantasy novel ? We can read together.

-I would love that.”

Bianca blushed as Amelia headed to the shelves to choose a good book but couldn’t decide. Her eyes finally went into an old looking one. She grabbed it, some jewels were into the cover.

“Oh my ! This book looks expensive..let’s be careful.”

Amelia sat down, and noticed quickly the book didn’t have a title nor an author. She shrugged and opened it slowly. 

The index has only three chapters but the two girls frowned at once.

“...Chapter 1 : Feliciano…

-Chapter 2 : Alfred…? But this is-”

Amelia got interrupted as the book was emitting a strange light. She gasped and tried to close it but the light only went stronger, she couldn’t keep her eyes opened anymore.

She heard Bianca screaming and felt extremely dizzy as she fainted…

  
  



	2. Feliciano

Bianca opened her eyes, feeling the air on her face. She stood up, noticing she was surrounded by grass taller than her. 

“........? W-where….Amelia, are you there..?”

She tried to find her way through the grass, but no trace of the girl. She went paler as she knew she has to leave this grass, it wasn’t safe. 

She heard a sound approaching her, as she was expecting someone but it was a large drooling wolf which was, of course, enormous compared to her.

The girl screamed full lungs and started to run from the canine who was chasing her.

“HELP ME ! SOMEONEEE ! ITALYYYYYY !! ROMANOOOO !!”

The girl managed to leave the grass as she could notice another shadow above her, a human. By instinct, she yelped and ran behind a flower to not be seen. She couldn’t see the man’s face but she could see him getting rid of the wolf who ran away.

The tiny sized human girl sighed of relief but yelped when she saw the man putting his leg down, reaching for her with his hand.

She screamed and tried to run but got picked up gently, as she closed her eyes firmly, hoping her savior wasn’t meaning harm.

“Hey, please do not be afraid…”

A soft male voice, strangely familiar to the girl, spoke out as she opened her eyes. The man holding her was actually Italy, but his clothes were different. 

“I...It-...”

Bianca was a bit confused, Italy was looking a bit different. He tilted his head.

“Hmm..? Aaah...You must be scared, right….It’s fine, I won’t hurt you, promise !

-.....Why are you here ?”

“Italy” looked surprised as he put the girl in his palm.

“Well, I was wandering in the forest when I noticed this wolf was chasing you. You can’t fly, right ? I never saw a fairy without wings before.

-.....I…”

The girl was more and more confused but guessed this man wasn’t Italy. But still, the resemblances were shocking.

The human man blushed softly.

“By the way, I am Feliciano ! And you ?

-...Bianca. Bianca Marino...and I’m not a fairy...I am a human.

-..A tiny sized human ? ….Well, that’s fine by me. But why were you in the forest ?

-...I..I..got separated from...my friend and…”

The girl sobbed as Feliciano gently pet her with his finger.

“Please, don’t cry. I’m here now, I’ll protect you. The monsters nearby are a real pain to fight, and even more for someone as small as you. 

-.............Are you...a human ?

-Mhh ? Yes, yes I am. Why ?”

Bianca looked down. The more she was looking to her new friend, the more she was seeing Italy. They had the same voice, the same softness in their voice and even in their way to hold her. It was...weird. 

“...Bianca ?”

The girl didn’t know what to do, but this human was nice at least, she couldn’t feel any bad intentions from him.

“Sorry….I am a bit tired.”

Feliciano sighed softly before looking around, a bit nervous to see any monsters appear.

He sighed as he grabbed his white stone pendant, Bianca tilted her head.

“...? What is it ?

-Oh, its a very important pendant to me ! I really can’t afford to lose it, and I find courage when I look at it. I need some after all. The road is long until I reach my destination. 

-It’s nice to have something like this…

-..? You don’t ?

-....I do, but...it’s my best friend. ...He is the one to give me courage but...right now, he isn’t here. 

-.....Well, I can share some with you until you found him ! How about that ?

-...Grazie.”

She sighed sadly. If only Feliciano knew...but she couldn’t tell him a word.

She noticed he was blinking when he made a bright smile.

“You’re from my village too ?

-...? Huh...P-probably…?

-That’s nice to know ! 

-...Hmm...so, what now ?”

Feliciano took a deep breath before starting to walk.

“I have to go to another town, I have a lot of stuff I need to do.”

-...I-...I actually have a favor to ask you…

-Oh ? What is it ?”

Feliciano was curious as Bianca looked away, worried.

“Could I….maybe...come with you ?

-....

-I-I won’t be a burden, promise ! You won’t even notice me ! I just...I just want to see my friend and-”

As an answer, Feliciano gently put the girl into a small purse and put it around his neck.

She was comfy and could still see around. The purse was tied strongly, it wouldn’t fall.

Feliciano hummed a soft song, while stroking the girl’s head with his finger.

“You have your answer~ I wasn’t going to let you here all alone.

-....T-Thanks, Feliciano.

-Well, to be simple, we’re going to a village named Saia. A friend of mine has to meet the patriarch, and I’ll be the mediator. 

-...Oh….So you like...help people to debate ?

-Yes. That’s my job, kind of. Not that I’m the best at it but I manage.”

Bianca nodded, thinking about Italy often would calm down the others in meetings. Another common point….

Feliciano suddenly raised an eyebrow.

“...It’s strange. Actually, you look almost familiar, even if I never saw you before.

-...Well..same for me.

-That’s surely mean we were fated to be friends !”

The man chuckled but the girl wasn’t convinced. Yet, she decided to put this away for now. What was important was to find Amelia….and Italy.

  
  



	3. Lytia

Feliciano and Bianca took a little while but managed to leave the forest without meeting monsters or getting hurt. The young man made a relieved sigh.

“Grazie a dio….We didn’t run in troubles.”

Bianca nodded as they finally arrived into a large field. The girl couldn’t help but to notice the surroundings were something different than what she knew. There were mountains around, with a cold breeze. The ground was crackled around, like it was tearing down from the inside.

The air was heavy, and some traces of recent fights could be seen. 

“....Just...where…”

Bianca tried to ask but stopped herself. The fact she has no idea of why she was here was haunting her but she didn’t want to talk about it yet.

Feliciano adjusted the purse and grabbed his little sword.

“The town I have to go first is at the east from there. But the monsters might lurk around so hide if needed, okay ?

-....By the way...what are these monsters…?

-They appeared recently.”

Feliciano explained while walking.

“Some times ago, the earth started to do weird things like earthquakes and stuff. These monsters appeared back then. They’re big, and look like mix of various animals...Some of us call them chimeras.

-...Chimeras…

-Yeah. They didn’t exist before though. Our land always has been fragile, but recently it went even worse. 

-Don’t you know why they appeared…?

-They started to appear around the imperial city but no one knows.”

He sighed, making his way through some trees.

“Rumors are spreading that someone controls them though. 

-.....”

The girl went inside the purse totally, she needed a moment to think. 

“...This doesn’t seem like the world I know anymore...Bu-but...other worlds…? This is just...impossible….”

Feliciano poked the purse, making Bianca peaked outside.

“...? Is something wrong ?

-.....(I’ll have to tell him soon or later but...I feel like we have other stuff to care about…) Say...You said you has to meet your friend….what is he like ?

-Oh ! His name is Ludwig, I call him Lud. He’s tough and buff, but he is a really nice guy !”

Bianca blinked, she knew Ludwig was Germany’s human name as she was starting to believe she was in a strange place where nations were humans. Of course, it was totally impossible but the coincidences were just too much.

Feliciano chuckled as the town of Lytia was visible now. He entered, only to see Ludwig was here. Bianca was hidden but couldn’t help it as she peaked outside.

“....G-Germ-....! Mister Ludwig !”

Feliciano smiled as he waved to his friend who blinked and went to him.

But he immediately went angry.

“Where are you been ?!”

The girl yelped, he has Germany’s voice and his looks ! The girl wasn’t really scared by Germany anymore but Feliciano panicked a bit.

“Please, don’t be angry, Lud ! I was only saving someone from a wolf !

-.....Someone ?”

Ludwig peaked at the purse and saw Bianca who made a shy wave.

“...H-Hi ! I’m B-Bianca, nice to meet you !”

The girl was nervous as Ludwig sighed and glanced to the two. 

“....You really fought a wolf to save this little woman ?

-Yes, Sir…

-You’re both not hurt, right ?”

Bianca blinked of surprise, she looked up at Feliciano’s face who giggled slightly.

“No, we’re fine. Bianca is coming with us though. She is searching for a friend of hers.”

Ludwig sighed and shook his head before lecturing them both.

“Make sure you’re careful in the future ! 

-We will ! Right, Bianca ?

-Y...yeah !”

The blonde man sighed, exasperated. Bianca sighed of relief, he was quite nice after all, like Germany. Intimidating but not mean. 

“You were gone for too long. Now it will be dark by the time we get to the forest. We have no choice but to spend the night here.

-Yes. I’m going to use this to make Bianca visit~

-....Just don’t get yourself into troubles. We also need some stuff before going. Here. Take this.”

Lud gave Feliciano a bag of money.

“Spend it correctly. I’m going to the INN, see you in two hours.”

Ludwig then walked away, as Feliciano laughed a bit.

“He was a bit angry...should have expected this.

-....”

Bianca was a bit lost in thoughts, she was quite tired actually. Feliciano chuckled and grabbed her inside his hand.

“Welcome to my town, Lytia ! It’s a small town, but we provide food for all the continent !”

He said proudly as Bianca sent some glances to the people around, they were dressed in simple old clothes like Feliciano and were looking lively.

They saluted him with waves and happy greetings as Bianca was saluted too and blushed away.

A old woman went to him.

“Feliciano, my boy ! 

-Ciao~”

She smiled widely as he told her that they were going to go to the forest to reach Saia. She made a concerned face before giving Feliciano a lot of food supplies and walking away.

“.....Whoa...just for free ?

-People count on me here. I fight monsters to protect them. I just can’t let them be harmed, I love this town too much. Besides, if no monsters are here, the harvest will be good !”

The man blushed, heading to the field of wheat with Bianca. Some people were still working on it, as Bianca was tilting her head.

“Don’t you use tractors ?

-...? Huh ? Tractors…? What are these ?

-...! ...Don’t you use technology…?

-.......”

Feliciano frowned, shaking his head as Bianca went silence. She needed to ask him some stuff when they would be alone.

Feliciano bought more food and medicines before going to the INN.

“We don’t have a lot of medicines left...We’ll have to ask Saia’s people for help.”

Bianca nodded, but couldn’t help but to notice the village was very small. With what Feliciano just said, she was wondering if this world was actually doing well…

“Let’s go to the INN. Lud will start to grow impatient, and I’m starving ! Not you ?

-...Yeah…”

Bianca whispered, her stomach growling as the man blushed and rushed quickly to the INN.

Ludwig was here, asking the villagers about the forest as Feliciano went inside their room and lied down on his bed.

“Finally, resting time !”

Bianca laughed a bit and went outside the purse, sitting on his belly as he smiled and slowly stroke her hair.

The girl was relaxing too but after some minutes, she sighed and looked away.

“Bianca..? 

-.....I have...some stuff to tell you. 

-...I am all ears.”

Feliciano said while putting her on the pillow while looking at her.

“.....First….I am ..not from your world…

-..Huh ?

-I come from...another world...That’s the truth. My friend and me got...wrapped here but I lost her.

-....W-what is your world like…?”

Bianca was surprised that he was believing her as she sat down, looking down.

“....Like this one, a lot. ...But...except humans use more advanced stuff and...and we live alongside another species.

-Oh...like the chimeras ?

-N-no…! It’s quite a peaceful species….they look exactly like humans and represent the places we live in. ...L-Like if this town has a human version…

-....Humanized towns…?”

Bianca was uneasy, this stuff surely was sounding totally crazy. 

“...Also...well...one of this...one of the person from this species….he looks exactly like you. Another exactly looks like Ludwig...it’s as if...you were them but as humans.”

Feliciano blinked, and was silent for a few minutes before turning on his back, closing his eyes.

“F-Feliciano…?

-....So, your friend and you are from another world and you want to come back home ? 

-....Y-yeah...but I don’t know where she is...or how to do this...I have no choice but to follow you now…

-.....There is a legend..in our world. According to it, the world used to be a lot bigger but something happened, and now we are not a lot left. 

-......I see. I’m sorry.

-...It’s okay. I just want to protect what’s left. Ludwig too.”

Bianca nodded slowly and approached his cheek before resting against it shyly.

Feliciano smiled and blushed, letting her do while cupping his hand around her.

“I’ll help you find your friend. I do want to learn more about your world...and the other me you mentioned. I’m sure Saia’s patriarch will be able to help, he is like super wise.

-...T-Thanks, Feliciano…”

He nodded and sat down on the bed, grabbing a map from his pocket and opened it.

“Since you’re not from there...I think you need to see this.”

Bianca walked to him as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

“We’re currently here...Lytia.”

The girl nodded, noticing the map was consisted of three continents only...it was a lot smaller than her world.

“This continent is called Saix. It’s ruled by the Ara Empire. Saia, the place we have to go, is an autonomous region. That’s why they have an unique culture.”

He pointed another continent.

“The other continent is named Esllia. It’s ruled by the Kingdom of Age. North is very green but south is basically a desert. Then, the last continent is named Rus and is leaded by the Viek Empire. It’s basically a land of ice and snow.”

Bianca nodded in silence as Feliciano put the map back into his pocket.

“There are a lot of towns, do you want me to tell you about them ?”

But he noticed the girl was already falling asleep. It was quite late already. Feliciano softly smiled and put her on the bed just as Ludwig was entering.

“...So ? 

-Well…”

He sighed, closing the door quietly.

“The forest seems very dangerous. Chimeras are present.

-....Damn. What if they reach Lytia..?

-....This is a complex matter. I hope we will be able to get Saia’s cooperation.”

Ludwig said before putting his stuff down.

“I hope the patriarch is a nice guy.”

Feliciano yawned.

“I wonder. We’ll see tomorrow. ...Let’s eat and grab sleep. There is pasta for you and Bianca.

-Oh, great~”

Feliciano giggled and went to eat quickly, letting some sliced tomatoes to the small girl, for tomorrow since she was asleep now and the duo went to bed.

During the night, the Lytian boy gently grabbed Bianca to snuggle her between two snores but heard her sobbing in her sleep.

“Ve..Veneziano…”

He frowned and sighed, closing his eyes. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Through the Isaïe forest

The next morning, Bianca woke up early. She noticed she was still with the two mean. She has wished for all this to be like a dream but clearly, it wasn’t. Ludwig was up already, saluting the girl with a nod as she went to her breakfast : the slice of tomatoes Feliciano left for her. 

After eating, she climbed back on the boy’s belly, as Ludwig was watching.

“....You really like Feliciano, don’t you ?

-.....Yes...He reminds me of my best friend...They are just...so alike. So soft...so gentle...so goof too….”

She sighed, sobbing a bit. It was the first time, the first time she passed a night without Italy’s presence since years and she was greatly missing him. It was horrible, she was craving for him.

Feliciano woke up, yawning as he smiled.

“Buongiorno, Bianca, Lud !”

The girl nodded.

“Buongiorno, Ita-....Feliciano.

-Hurry up to prepare yourselves, we have a lot of walk to do.”

The two nodded and prepare themselves, Bianca going inside Feliciano’s purse.

After saying goodbye to the citizens, they headed outside of the town. It was early morning, but Bianca could hear some monsters nearby.

“To go to Saia, we’ll have to pass through a forest. We might need to fight a lot. Are you ready, Feliciano ?

-Va bene ! My sword is ready ! Bianca, if a monster appears, you can hide if you wish.”

The girl nodded as the trio entered the forest, it was extremely dark and dense. Ludwig took some steps forward, looking around nervously as Feliciano tilted his head.

“Lud ? What’s wrong ?

-Don’t you think it’s odd ?”

The other approached as Bianca was silent, looking around too.

“Huh, what is ?

-Even though this is such a rich forest, there is no sign of spirits. 

-....You’re right.”

Bianca tilted her head, she has no clue what signs of spirits were after all.

“Perhaps the original master of the forest is gone. ...Let’s proceed with caution.”

Feliciano nodded, taking some breaths as the two started to walk in the woods.

It was so dark they had to not hurry to not lose themselves but soon enough, two wolves attacked them. They defeated them easily though. Some weird looking bats and blobs attacked too, but at least these monsters were weak.

“This forest is infested and is a maze. We have to stay focused.

-You okay, Bianca…?

-Y-Yeah...it...it’s scary...I’m not used to this…”

Feliciano gently stroked her hair and followed Ludwig as they could see a faint light between branches, the exit. 

But as they were about to reach it, a huge spider jumped down on Feliciano, before noticing Bianca and grabbing her between its claws before going up.

Feliciano didn’t have time to understand what just happened but he could hear Bianca’s screams.

“Oh no, no !!”

He ran at full lungs backwards as Lud was running after him.

“Feliciano !! We have to not lose our way !!”

The young man was following Bianca’s voice, holding his chest. It was painful. 

After a long minute, he saw her tied to a web as the spider was preparing her her last coffin.

“NO !!”

Feliciano growled and jumped up in a second, slashing the giant spider in half before grabbing the girl from the web and going back down.

Lud was speechless, he rarely saw him so prompt to act. The boy frowned and removed the web from Bianca.

“...Bianca ?

-....F-Feliciano...You saved me…”

The girl whispered, crying a bit as she was still pale from fear.

The young man put her back into his purse, which was not too much damaged, as Lud sighed.

“Well...let’s leave this forest quickly before something else happens.”

Feliciano nodded without further words as both men rushed to the exit, following the light they saw before.

But suddenly, something happened once again.

A big white monstrous snake emerged from the shadows, attempting to bite Feliciano in half as he jumped aside, avoiding his own death.

“It’s huge !! It’s a chimera, Lud !!”

Ludwig gasped and grabbed his sword tight, the snake was talking slowly.

“The StONE….Give ME the STone…!”

Feliciano glared and grabbed his pendant, before putting it on the purse with Bianca, closing it.

“Please, watch over it !

-F-Feliciano ! W-wait !”

But the girl couldn’t see anything, trapped between soft walls as she was holding the big pendant with her arms.

The snake hissed more and attempted to attack the young man again as he jumped aside. Ludwig used the opening as he sliced the giant snake’s tail from behind.

It hissed of pain and turned around, trying to bite Ludwig now, as he blocked the large fangs with his sword, sweating. The snake was blocked.

“FELICIANO !!”

The young boy nodded and jumped on the snake’s back, slicing it down.

The monster screamed of pain, as it collapsed on the ground, its blood flowing down.

Feliciano immediately rushed to Ludwig.

“Are you okay ?! Are you hurt ?! Did it bite you ?!”

Ludwig stood up, shaking his head.

“I’m fine. How about you two ?”

Feliciano opened the purse, taking back his pendant to put it around his neck as Bianca peaked outside.

“We’re unharmed.

-....This monster was a Chimera, wasn’t it ? It was a lot bigger than the others...and could even talk..

-...Yes. It was surely one...It wanted a stone...Probably my pendant ?

-...We really should hurry. This is more serious than I thought.”

Bianca and the other nodded before the trio finally left the forest. 

The girl made wide eyes. In front of them, surrounded by the woods, was resting a majestic city, dominated by a Chinese-looking palace...


	5. The legend of the jewels

Feliciano and his friends were speechless. Saia has nothing to do with Lytia, it was a big city, dominated by a gigantic red Chinese temple. People were all wearing traditional Asian clothes and some of them bowed respectfully as they were walking through the town.

“....So this is Saia...This is big ! And so pretty !”

Feliciano giggled, as Bianca was smiling bright too. 

“...You both are so...well...The patriarch’s house...I’m quite sure this is the large temple in the center.”

Ludwig announced as they headed to it. The entrance of the palace was guarded by two golden dragons. 

They entered, discovering a large corridors with a lot of decorated doors and one larger room in the back.

They decided to go there, as the room was actually a large desk. 

Three people were here, as they bowed down seeing the newcomers. Ludwig coughed a bit and approached, respectfully bowing slightly.

“I am Ludwig, the envoy of Ramneyg. Is the patriarch here ?”

A girl with a pink kimono and a flower in her hair approached.

“I am Xiao Mei. These two next to me are my elder brother Tao, and my younger brother Yong Soo.”

The two young men bowed as approval.

“I’m sorry, but the patriarch is not home at the moment.”

Bianca was looking at them while tilting her head. Those three...she was sure of seeing them when Italy visited Japan.

“....(Taiwan...Hong Kong and...South Korea…?)”

Ludwig continued.

“Even though you supposedly informed him that an envoy was coming beforehand ?

-He was informed repeatedly, but he had some urgent business to attend to…

-We just came here through the forest. I wish he would show me courtosy, as well.”

Ludwig sighed as Feliciano glanced to him.

“Lud !! I don’t like the way you’re acting !!

-...Is that so ? But It’s only natural.

-You’re being too intimidating ! You’re scaring them !”

He sighed before facing the girl, smiling.

“I’m sorry, Xiao Mei. He isn’t a bad guy, really. 

-No, we are the ones in the wrong…

-Where did the patriarch go ?”

Tao took speech.

“The patriarch Wang Yao went to the mountains in the south. 

-And Kiku went with him !”

Bianca made wide eyes, gasping. 

-...! ( Kiku ! ….Japan’s human name ! )”

Ludwig tilted his head.

“Kiku ?

-Our eldest brother. 

-What were your brother and the patriarch going to do in the mountains ?

-...Some monsters have started appearing around lately, and they have attacked the phoenixes in the southern mountains...Phoenixes are precious creatures. Wang Yao and Kiku went to exterminate those monsters.

-They should be back by now...but they haven’t yet…

-We’re worried, but I don’t think we’re strong enough to make it there where they are…

-Because, it’s our duty to protect the Red Jewel…”

Feliciano noticed something was behind the trio, a white silk tissue with a red crystal on it, the same kind as his pendant.

“Wow ! So pretty ! 

-This jewel is very important for us.

-It was of the gems that were stolen by them…

-Them ?

-Wang Yao call them...the Evil Clan. But no one knows what they are. He is sure of one thing...they want the jewel.”

Bianca was shaking a bit.

“....(The snake said it wanted a stone...perhaps it was...the jewel ? A-and...about this Evil Clan...I don’t have a good feeling about all this…)”

-A long time ago...a lot of jewels were used to create the world.”

Yong Soo started.

“White, red, blue, yellow, green...there were dozens of them. They said Earth herself...created these jewels to give life to this world. 

-The jewels were mankind’s treasures...they were cherishing them greatly, but didn’t know of their powers. Until a day, people started to want more jewels for themselves...to have more political power. Disputes followed, leading to...wars. Back then...the world was bigger.

-Rumors say...that because of those wars...the jewels got corrupted and lost a big part of their powers. Because of this...our world got shattered, and a lot of humans perished...alongside the lands. Leading to a smaller world...like we know now.”

Bianca was speechless, she couldn’t even imagine...if something like that would happen to her world. How would Nations survive if the lands were destroyed ? She was pale…

“Bianca. You see the stone I carry on me ? That’s...very similar to one of these jewels.

-....!! 

-Well, some people are said to still have them. The last jewels...but they have to be protected.”

Mei tilted her head.

“Where did you find your jewel..?

-Oh...I don’t know, actually...I grew up in Spina...but I already have it back then...I always has it with me.

-.....I see.

-You know, Bianca. Each town built in our world is linked to one of the gems. What’s crazier is...the towns are named after the gems ! 

-....Wh-what ?!

-Crazy, huh ?”

Bianca suddenly realized something she has missed out. Lytia...this name was familiar. 

“....(Lytia...Ita...Italy ?! That’s the same letters !! ..Just...just what happened here…?!)

-Bianca..?

-....Oh...it’s...it’s nothing…”

Feliciano nodded and turned back to the others.

“What if we go after the patriarch and your brother in your stead ?

-W-we can’t impose you on this ! I mean...this is a family matter…”

Ludwig shook his head.

“No. If you say they should be back home now...something must have happened. 

-Can we ask you this favor ?

-Sure, you can count of us ! We just came out of a forest full of monsters !

-Thank you !!”

Ludwig nodded.

“That reminds me...when we were on our way here, we encountered a monster in the forest that kept telling us “Give me that stone.” It was surely talking about the jewel, so be careful.

-..! I understand. There are several monsters in the mountains. Please, be careful.”

The duo nodded and left the building, Ludwig sighing.

“I’m going to buy what’s needed for the trip.

-In that case, me and Bianca will go to eat something ! Good for you ?

-Y-yeah ! 

-Perfect. Let’s meet at the entrance of the town by one hour.”

Lud said, leaving as Feliciano entered the INN and sat down on a table, putting his small friend in front of him.

“...Bianca..

-Y-Yes ?

-I saw your face earlier...what’s troubling you…?”

The girl looked down.

“....

-Come on, you can tell me everything. I’m your friend, you know ?~

-It just...Lytia…

-...?

-If you take the letters...you can make a name : Italy. T-this is the name of my best friend.”

Feliciano frowned.

“....Really ?

-Y-yeah...I’m sure...I’m sure this is only a coincidence but...I can’t help thinking about it...Not only that...but the people we just talked to...I saw them in my world before. It’s as if…

-...

-...It’s as if your world and mine were...mirrors. But in the same time...they have little in common….And there are monsters...I’m worried for my friend, she might be in danger…!”

Feliciano was eyes closed, holding his head.

“...Feliciano…?

-Italy...You say ?

-Y-yeah….”

She was about to speak more but she noticed something...tears falling down.

“....! Y...You’re crying ?

-Huh ?”

The man blinked and grabbed the tears.

“....? What is this ? Why...why am I crying now ?

-.....

-I...I am sorry.”

He wiped away the tears.

“I don’t know what happened. 

-.............(There is a lot of things weird in this world….I wonder...I wonder if…)

-Let’s eat something, okay ? Ludwig is going to be angry !”

Bianca nodded but inside her, a question was resonating.

“....(What if...Feliciano...was actually Italy ?)”

  
  



	6. Deadly Southern mountains

As planned, the group left the town and traveled all the way to the south. There were tall mountains, crackled from everywhere. The layers of rock were shaking a lot, collapsing.

Feliciano was not reassured.

“....This looks like it could just...collapse at any second. I’m scared…”

Ludwig noticed one entrance in the rocky walls and they headed to it, but obviously no one was perfectly relaxed.

“....The patriarch and Kiku could be in serious troubles as we’re speaking, let’s hurry.”

The Lytian nodded and the trio entered. The inside of the mountain was as desolated than the outside, wet and weird noises could be heard.

As they were walking, everything started to shake violently. Both men covered themselves near a wall, Bianca was screaming.

The shaking stopped but everyone was drenched in sweat.

“T-this is too dangerous, Lud !! This mountain is not stable !!

-....I know, but...we promised. We can’t stop. Besides, you’re the one who said you wanted to save them !!”

Feliciano gasped, crying a bit of fear as Bianca took a deep breath and gave him a pat on the chest.

“I...It’s okay...you can do it...we can do it…”

The young man nodded and sobbed as they continued to walk, reaching the exit of the cave to discover they were quite up already. A strong wind was blowing, making some rocks fall down.

“....Okay. Looks like we’ll have to climb it now.

-C-c-c-c-climb it ?!

-Do you see another cave ?

-................

-It’s not this tall, we might actually succeed.”

Ludwig opened his large bag to grab a big rope.

“I knew something like this would happen, so I prepared ourselves.”

He tied the rope tightly around his waist, before Feliciano did too.

“....And for Bianca…?

-...Don’t make your purse fall.”

The girl and the boy gasped as Feliciano adjusted it around his neck even more strongly.

Ludwig grabbed the rocky wall and started to climb, followed by Feliciano, who was taking prudent steps. Bianca was holding her breath still, as the mountain was shaking violently again. They stopped to go forwards, seeing huge rocks falling almost over them.

“.....Let’s continue.”

Feliciano nodded but swallowed his saliva as the duo managed to reach another cave without harm.

“....Looks like we’re close to the summit. Let’s proceed with caution.”

They entered the second cave. Like the first, it was a dead cave, with even more earthquakes around. The duo decided it was the best to run to the summit now, as they were jumping to dodge fissures and rock falling down.

Bianca was frowning, gritting her teeth, as she was seeing dust everywhere in their path flying off.

Finally, after minutes of running, they left the cave, to discover they were facing a large mountain range, 

“...Looks like this is the summit. 

-....Where is the patriarch ?”

They heard a sort of scream closely, as they quickly climbed up another wall to reach a larger peak of the summit.

They could see the scene. Two persons were fighting as the younger one was looking exhausted.

“.....Kiku !!

-...! ( Japan !! That’s Japan, and he is hurt !! Feliciano, Ludwig, react !!)”

Yao went to Kiku, sweating.

“You have to run now ! I’ll manage on my own !

-...I can’t do that !”

Bianca’s blood boiled. The Axis...they were in the same place ! Even if those three were humans, she wasn’t caring.

She left her purse to jump on Feliciano’s arm.

“Do something !!

-B-Bianca-

-Please !! DO SOMETHING !! THIS IS JAPAN !!

-....(Japan ?)”

Ludwig rushed to them first.

“Are you all right ?!”

Kiku and Yao turned to them.

“Who are you ?!

-Erh...Are you Kiku ? Xiao Mei and her brothers sent us to look for you !”

The younger man explained while snuggling panicked Bianca to his chest to calm her. 

Kiku made wide eyes.

“...They asked you to do that ?!

-Aiya ! Those idiots ! How could they send our guests ?! 

-We’ll talk later ! I’ll assist you !”

Ludwig and his friend could finally see what the enemy was.

It was a gigantic phoenix. 

Feliciano was agape.

“W-what ? But...aren’t phoenixes normally...docile ?”

Yao and Kiku grabbed their sword back.

“That’s what I’m wondering, aiya !!

-The STOne….

-..........!

-GiVE mE the STone.”

Ludwig and Feliciano nodded to each other before rushing to the two other’s sides.

“Looks like we don’t have a choice ! Let’s go !”

Feliciano quickly hid Bianca in his purse as the bird screeched and took fly to charge the four.

They dived aside, dodging it as flames were now burning the ground.

The phoenix then flied even higher, before throwing flame to the group from its beak.

They all screamed, the heat was horrible.

Bianca was feeling it too and started to cough, gasping for air, as she opened the purse and grabbed Feliciano’s chest, panting.

“....Bianca…”

The young man fell on his knees.

“...This...heat...it’s…”

He glanced around, the three others were having a hard time too, as the phoenix screeched and prepared another fire laser to burn them alive.

“...If I do...nothing…

-...I-...Ita…

-....If I do nothing….”

Bianca gasped and grabbed the pendant.

“...Courage…

-....

-....Don’t...give...up…( This heat...I feel myself...going away…)”

The pendant started to shine brightly, engulfing the duo as Ludwig, Kiku and Yao were making wide eyes.

The phoenix stopped his attack and screeched louder as the flames around vanished, a howl could be heard.

Bianca opened her eyes, she was...on a large wolf, with blue fur and white eyes. It was way larger than a regular wolf, but this was oddly...familiar to her.

“....!”

She glanced behind, Feliciano was on the wolf too.

He was silent but his eyes were glowing as he glanced to Ludwig who was approaching him.

“....Feliciano…”

The young man said nothing but jumped down and handed Bianca to Ludwig before smiling and climbing back on the wolf, as it jumped up to the giant bird.

“...! FELICIANO !! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!”

The phoenix screeched again and charged the wolf, as the two collided in a powerful shock wave. 

Feliciano didn’t even react as the wolf jumped back to the ground.

Bianca’s eyes were shining.

“.....Ita...Italy ?”

She whispered, crying as the two others rushed to Ludwig.

“I don’t know what’s happening, but we have to go while your friend is gaining time for us !”

Ludwig nodded, he was agape. He knew he couldn’t do anything. The situation was beyond him.

Bianca, however, didn’t agree to this as she jumped down and ran to the wolf, climbing on it.

“Italy !! ITALY !!”

Feliciano blinked and glanced at Bianca before frowning and shaking his head but it wasn’t a normal “no”.

“Ita...Italy...you..”

The phoenix screeched again and prepared a new flame attack as Feliciano tapped the wolf’s back. It growled and opened its maw to charge a water attack.

The two shot at each other as Feliciano jumped down the wolf, grabbing Bianca and diving aside.

“ITALYYYY !!”

The girl screamed but fainted on the moment.

When the others heard the shock and felt it, they rushed back to the scene. The wolf and the phoenix were not here anymore. Bianca and Feliciano were lying on the ground, unconcious.

“...! Feliciano !! Bianca !!”

Ludwig panicked and rushed to grab the young man and the girl.

“Oh !! Wake up !!”

Yao ran too.

“...! They are alive but they need a lot of rest…! Let’s go back to Saia, quickly !”

Ludwig nodded and took the duo in his arms before Yao showed the way down through a safer passage.

“By the way...what’s your names..?

-Ludwig, envoy from Ramneyg. The other is named Feliciano. He...he is supposed to be a mediator...and the small girl...named Bianca.

-....A mediator...but...what he just did…

-...I never knew he could do such a thing...it’s the first time...but somehow, he managed to save us…”

Kiku and Yao nodded but were frowning.

“Such a power….this is not good....I felt something not...normal in it. 

-....I assure you this idiot is too...well...stupid to mean bad. By the way...where is the patriarch ? ….Don’t tell me something happened to him..?”

Yao glanced to Ludwig, confused.

“...What are you talking about ? ...I am the patriarch.

-Excuse me ?! How so ! You look so young ! 

-Mister Ludwig...looks can be deceiving, even with ages.”

The poor Lud bowed a dozen of times.

“Wang Yao, forgive my rudeness.

-Don’t worry about it. It’s fine, really. A lot of people get confused.”

Yao laughed as Kiku nodded in a sigh.

“Wang-san...shall we come back to the village now ? Mei-chan and the others shall be worried.

-Yes. Of course. We have to give the two others a good place to rest anyway. Let’s go.”

\-------------------------------------

After putting Bianca and Feliciano on a bed in one of the INN’s room...they were left alone to allow them to rest properly.

Though Bianca was fainted, her brain was under some...weird dream.

She could see herself floating in the void, but no pain was coming.

“.....? Where…?

-Bianca.”

The girl could somehow recognize the voice...yet it was a lot different, but she knew who it was.

“...Italy ! Italy, where are you ?!

-...Please, calm down. ….I’m just...there.

-.....Italy…! I….What happened ? Did you finally recover your memories or something ?”

No answer at first, the girl was frowning. 

“....No. Actually... I’ll never be able to.

-...Huh ? What do you mean ?

-.....Bianca. I have a favor to ask you. 

-............I listen.

-....Please. Watch over Feliciano for me. Keep him safe.

-Huh ? But aren’t you-”

The girl was feeling she was slipping away from the dream as she panicked.

“I-Italy, stay a little more ! I have something to ask you !!”

The girl screamed loudly as someone was holding her.

“B-Bianca ! Bianca !”

She opened her eyes, noticing she was in a room, on Feliciano who was looking worried.

“...! Bianca ! Are you...okay ? You were screaming…

-Italy ! A-are you okay ?

-....B-Bianca...I’m Feliciano...Are you sure you’re well awake ?

-.....But you saved us ! You fought the phoenix !”

Feliciano frowned.

“...I did ?....Are you sure ?...I only remember I fainted…

-...Huh ?

-...I’m sorry. ….But at least, we’re both okay. ..And I’m starving, actually.”

Feliciano chuckled and left the bed, yawning while holding the girl who was thoughtful again.

Only one thing was in her head.

_ Please. Watch over Feliciano for me. Keep him safe. _

She wasn’t liking these words. 

She wanted to know.

She needed to know.

Why Italy couldn’t watch over his own human body anymore ?


	7. Partners

After eating, Feliciano and Bianca went to see where Ludwig was, and noticed he was sleeping in his own room. He was exhausted from the battle and both didn’t try to wake him up.

Instead, they went back into their room, sitting down on the bed.

“When Lud will be awake, we’ll be able to see the patriarch. ..I’m glad Yao and Kiku were alright. 

-Same…!”

Bianca answered while sitting on Feliciano’s lap, facing him.

“Now, I will have to do my actual job. 

-Oh…

-Don’t worry, it’s nothing difficult ! I’ll have to memorize the meeting if a debate is needed. Also, if one of the parties is being difficult, it’s my job to calm them down !”

The man answered with a wink as Bianca smiled but looked away. 

“....Feliciano...Do you...think I can keep you safe ?”

The young man tilted his head.

“Keeping me safe….? 

-....I just….

-.....You’re quite small to be my bodyguard…

-.....

-Ah, don’t cry !”

He picked up the girl and nuzzled her.

“There is actually something we can do !

-...Huh ?

-You see my white pendant ? There are something special with jewels in my world.”

He put the girl back on his lap.

“Contracts ! 

-....Con...tracts ?

-Yes ! Two people can make a contract over a jewel. When they do, they are bond to the jewel together. It’s normally reserved to lovers…”

He frowned, sighing.

“But I don’t have one. When two people do a contract together, they are both stronger. They also can use powers together.”

He chuckled.

“You could actually fight by my side and help me ! 

-.............(...This...this is like me and Italy….)

-Also, such a bond can’t be broken ! It would be like...a true friendship….”

He was looking uneasy for a second.

“...You know...I understand if you refuse...but since we came back from the mountains...I have a feeling. We didn’t meet randomly.”

He walked to the window while holding her. The breeze was blowing as they looked up.

“We met for a purpose. Bianca, when I am with you...I feel like I can do anything ! I feel like...nothing is too big ! 

-...I...I feel the same actually...something...something’s strong is between us…( But this isn’t only because of Italy...this is different...somehow…)

-Yeah. So...let’s become Partners. Together, we’ll travel through the world ! We’ll see more of it, and we’ll find your friend !”

Bianca couldn’t not notice Feliciano was getting excited about it. It was like he always has waited for such an opportunity, she could feel something warm in her chest.

Italy’s words were starting to make sense.

“..........(Keeping him safe....somehow, I won’t do this because you asked me. ….Feliciano...is my friend too.) …...I accept.

-Huh ? R-Really?

-Yes.”

She smiled as the duo went back on the bed.

The young man was tearing up.

“....F-Finally...a Partner..

-...Feliciano ?

-Oh, sorry ! I was lost for a minute. So…”

Feliciano slowly took his pendant down his neck and put it in his hand, letting Bianca climb it too.

“You know...even though I have Ludwig...I always been quite lonely. And weak. I’m not a fighter...but with this...I’ll be brave.

-.............(Feliciano…You’re so much braver than you pretend…) …

-...”

The man closed his eyes.

“I, Feliciano Vargas, shall hereby run through a new bond with my partner, upon life and death won’t we be separated. In the name of the Earth, one we will be. 

-...I, Bianca Marino, shall hereby run through a new bond with my partner, upon life and death won’t we be separated. In the name of the Earth, one we will be…”

The girl repeated as a soft light engulfed both beings. Bianca felt something very familiar like when she spoke to Italy...and when she opened her eyes, a strange mark was on her hand and Feliciano’s one too.

It was a black mark...but she could recognize it...it has Italy’s shape.

Feliciano chuckled, crying.

“It worked, it actually worked !

-....Looks like it…”

The boy grabbed his pendant and put it back before standing up while hugging Bianca.

“I did it, I did it ! 

-Wowww ! I feel dizzy ! S-staph !”

Bianca laughed, this was so familiar and nostalgic at the same time.

They stopped as the girl was blushing.

“Oh ! Could you tell me about Spina ? I want to know what your home town looks like !”

Feliciano nodded and sat down.

“Well, it’s an island so it’s very close to the sea. It always has a nice weather.”

The young man got interrupted as the door opened, showing Ludwig.

“Lud ! You’re awake !

-...You too, as I can see. …..

-Hm ? What’s wrong ?

-...You know, you should have told me about this power of yours.”

Feliciano smiled uneasy.

“Well, actually...I don’t remember what happened.

-......! Really ?

-....Really. I’m sorry.”

Ludwig sighed and turned away.

“Let’s go to Wang Yao’s house. He’s the patriarch, after all.

-Oh ! Okay, let’s go !”

Feliciano picked up his bag and put Bianca in his purse as the duo left the INN to head towards the huge red palace.

Inside it, Yao was with Kiku and his siblings as they bowed.

“Are you well rested now ?

-Yes. There should be no complications in the meeting.

-Veee~ I feel good as new ! 

-That’s the most important thing. Again...I am Wang Yao, the patriarch of the Village of Saia and guardian of the Red Jewel. Ludwig, your efficiency has been noticed here in Saia as well. ..The four people with me are related to the red jewel, could they participate in the meeting too ?”

Ludwig nodded as he turned to Feliciano.

“As long him and Bianca can be there.

-Of course. 

-Now...let’s get straight to the point. Feliciano, if you may.”

The other nodded and walked to the center of them before joining his hands together.

“May the meeting between the Ara Empire and the autonomous region of Saia begins.”

He recoiled aside, silent as Ludwig took speech.

“I’ll go first. The monsters...they were called “chimeras”, right ? I’ll inform you on their progress until now.”

Bianca was silent too, listening.

“The Chimeras first appeared around Ramneyg’s plains, a month ago. They crossed the plains to come in the outskirts of the town. As for now, they can reach Lytia but shall be able to reach Saia too. The food transports of Lytia have been hindered by them. The population also have been harmed. A few days ago, soldiers were sent to protect Lytia...but it’s not enough.”

He paused as Feliciano was frowning. 

“His Majesty decided that we need the support of the whole continent to deal with this situation.”

Yao sighed.

“So, you want to annex the Saia region, right ?

-That’s way too sudden !”

Yong Soo almost yelled.

“Yong Soo, be quiet. 

-We want Ramneyg to have control over the distribution of goods, people and military forces inside the Ara Empire. Since Saia is also part of our Empire, you’ll have to cooperate with us. 

-Cooperate…”

Bianca gasped silently, she could feel the air was heavier now. 

Feliciano was still silent though but he wasn’t reassured either.

Ludwig continued.

“Since Saia is on the west, the chimeras won’t do much damage. And then, your mages could protect the imperial city...which lacks of soldiers. Or so we thought, but…

-...Something else came back, right ?

-Exactly. The chimeras we encountered...told us to give them the stone. If they were speaking about the red jewel, removing the forces of arms of Saia is impossible. 

-Um...Listen, Lud…

-Feliciano, the mediator is supposed to not speak until some problems shows up.”

The Lytian sighed but Yao smiled.

“It’s fine. You may speak.

-....Why would the chimeras want the jewels ? They are symbolic now, since they apparently lose their powers…

-That’s quite a wise question, coming from you.”

Bianca glanced at Ludwig in a frown.

“However, even with this, we can’t ignore these facts. ….

-...I’ll send forces to Ramneyg. 

-What made you change your mind ?

-Take Kiku with you as my representative.”

Kiku nodded but was worried.

“Wang-san, what do you have in mind ?

-For now, we will be annexed. But on one condition. 

-What is it ?

-There are some people I want you to protect in the imperial city. 

-That’s it ?”

Yao nodded, turning to the others.

“That’s all. Apart from Kiku, no one else will leave this town. I want him to meet the Emperor directly.

-....Perhaps, your prediction weighs on your mind ?

-....Don’t worry about it. What I saw was about chaos taking over, but I also saw a light in it.”

Yao turned to Feliciano and glanced to Bianca.

“......Bianca, right ?

-Y-yes !

-...I saw you in my prediction.

-........

-I have only one thing to say : be careful. The powers you will use….could mean your and Feliciano’s ends….If not our world’s end.

-........! What ?!”

Yao sighed.

“Kiku and his siblings are also bound to the red jewel. That’s why I want you to protect them. In the imperial city, they’ll be about to survive better than here. 

-Yao ! 

-Very well. I’ll arrange an audience with His Majesty. Until we consult him...we don’t know what could happen. I believe in a positive answer though. Kiku, right ?

-Yes.

-Tomorrow, you’ll come with us to Ramneyg.”

He nodded, bowing as Bianca’s lips created a smile.

“...(Italy, Germany and Japan traveling with me...We shall definitely do this one day…)”

Ludwig continued.

“I’ll send a pigeon to the King. In case of a positive answer, Mei, Tao and Yong, you’ll leave immediately.

-.....Right….

-Feliciano.”

He nodded and approached them again.

“....As a mediator, I declare this meeting...ended without any problematic to resolve.”

Ludwig nodded.

“Good job, mediator. Shall we go back to the INN now until Kiku is ready ?

-Yeah ! See you in a few hours, Kiku !”

The duo and Bianca left to go back to their room as Yao was silent but thoughtful.

“....(This girl...was she really…?)”

On the way, Feliciano stopped.

“Lud !

-...What is it ?

-...I think I forgot something to ask to Wang Yao ! I’m going to do this now !

-...Just don’t bother him.”

The man nodded and ran back to the temple, Bianca was confused.

“Feliciano…?”

  
  



	8. Truths

Feliciano entered the building and walked quickly to the desk. Yao was still here, sitting down while watching to the red jewel as he noticed the young man.

The Lytian bowed slightly.

“Oh, Feliciano and Bianca. Is something the matter ?

-Um...There’s something I want to ask you.”

The younger man was clearly uneasy, as Bianca left the purse to climb on his shoulder, giving his cheek some pats.

“When we grow old, knowledge is the one thing we have more than enough of, so you can ask me anything.

-I’ll go straight to the point, then. ..How can one go to an alternate world ? Assuming other worlds were real, of course…”

Yao lost his smile, standing up and facing outside, back to the duo.

“...Why do you want to know that ?

-...What ?

-If you can’t tell me your intentions, I can’t tell you. Besides….other worlds might be real.”

Feliciano glanced to Bianca who looked at him with worried eyes.

“....There’s something I have been meaning to ask you, girl.”

Bianca blinked and glanced to Yao who turned to face her.

“Who are you really ? Why do you have something else with you ?”

The girl tilted her head.

“.....Something...else ?

-.....Yes. I see something around you. Something like….”

He closed his eyes.

“A Nation.”

The girl yelped as Feliciano was lost.

“A Nation…?

-Answer me, girl.

-...Yes. There’s a Nation within me. But how-”

Yao sighed, cutting her.

“....Then, you’re not from this world. I knew it. 

-S-sorry ! I didn’t mean to hide it ! It’s just…!”

The girl was panicking now as Yao laughed.

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault, you both. I understand Feliciano would want to hide this.

-....

-Nations are not known here. I know about what they are because...well..”

He picked up the red jewel.

“Because of this. But be careful...this is far more complicated that you think.

-...My friend is worried, I can feel it.”

Bianca sighed.

“Can’t you just tell me ?

-....I’m afraid I really can’t, that would awake mistakes of the past.

-...Mistakes of the past ?”

Yao headed to an hidden door.

“You two, follow me. I have something to show you.”

Feliciano and Bianca glanced to each other before following the older man. The room they entered was something very strange.

It was a small room, with nothing but a large old drawing hanging on the wall. 

On the drawing, jewels were drawn, as the Earth was too.

Bianca yelped. The Earth that was drawn was her own. 

Yao closed the door, holding the red jewel.

“What does...that mean ? This drawing…

-The past, as it seems. A time where our world was bigger.”

Feliciano was staring to the drawing, like he was paralyzed as Yao approached him.

“I know how you feel. Feliciano.

-....

-Do you remember what I said ? Other worlds might be real.”

He paused.

“...I lied. There’s no other world. Bianca, you come from our past.”

The girl made wide eyes but somehow, she knew it was the truth.

“W-wait. If I come from the past...this world..is my future ?

-...Yes. But one question remains...Bianca, how did you end in this time ?”

The girl looked down.

“...Me and my friend, we found a book...N-now that you mention it, the book has jewels on its cover…”

Feliciano was shaking as he glanced to Yao.

“H-How...How did you know Bianca was from another time ?

-....! Fe-...You knew it ?

-Somehow….I was feeling it was the case.”

Yao looked at them with a sad frown.

“Because you two...you’re too similar. Not by appearances, but by something else. I believe you came here because of your bond with him.

-...My bond with Feliciano…(...Italy…)

-Yes. You surely know him in your world.

-.....Italy….Feliciano….But how…”

She looked to her friend.

“....Why are you human in the future ?

-...Huh ?

-That’s a question I want to answer for me too, and for the others. I feel like...something happened to some of us that changed everything. Seeing Feliciano and Ludwig for the first time…”

He sighed.

“It became clear. We were not humans before.

-....!”

Feliciano suddenly held his head, panting as he fell on his knees.

“Ugh…!

-Feliciano !!”

Bianca panicked.

“....Not...human...just...who I am...again ?”

Yao frowned and helped him and Bianca to leave the room.

“Sorry. I should have expected that.”

The younger man was calming down, but was having a headache now, crying a bit as Bianca was silent.

“....Bianca. You know the truth now. ….Some of us, we used to be Nations and something happened.

-.....(I knew it...I knew Feliciano and Italy were the same…! But..but how...what...what happened ?)

-.....Then, why can’t I remember anything..?”

Feliciano asked, a bit pale.

“.....I don’t know. I can’t either. I can’t tell you what exactly happened. But now, I know Bianca came to this world because a part of you called her. 

-....

-I don’t know how to make you return to the past, unfortunately… Also, it’s best for you two to keep this to yourselves. The world is weak enough. As for returning to the past...I’m afraid this will be impossible.

-...No ! Impossible ? I...I won’t see my friends again ?

-....You can always try to gather all the jewels in the Eternal Tower in the Vyek Empire...According to rumors, this would grant you a wish. ..But gathering all jewels...this is just impossible. Or maybe...it would be possible if the monsters were gone.”

Bianca nodded, thoughtful as the duo was obviously having a difficult time getting everything clear.

“Now, there are two things you have to do. First, try to find out what happened in the past. Second...find a way to get rid of all monsters.

-....(...When I saw the Earth on the drawing...something hit me...almost everything is gone in this world, and people too...I...I can’t allow this to happen ! ….Do...Can I...change the future ?)

-...Bianca...I….I will be brave.

-Feliciano…

-I don’t know what happened...I don’t remember anything, I’m not even sure who I am anymore but….I’ll be brave. I’ll do my best, so you do too…

-....( Feliciano…The Italy I know would be proud of you..) Thanks...for having tell us everything.”

Yao nodded, smiling.

“I had to. You’re familiar, Bianca. 

-....(That’s because you were China…)

-I’ll try to help you find a way to help you come back to your world. Please, take care of Kiku now. ….Farewell.”

Feliciano nodded in silence and left with a heavy step. He was mentally done.

He headed to the INN and didn’t even eat, much to Ludwig’s surprise as he went to sleep with Bianca, both shedding silent tears.

In his home, Yao was talking to Kiku, who was looking serious.

“.....You know, listening to conversations isn’t a good thing.

-...I heard it. That girl, she comes from the past. And about you and Feliciano…

-...Geez, you’re really impossible. 

-Well, I am your son.”

Yao chuckled sadly.

“Yes, you don’t know how much you are.

-..?

-You can trust Feliciano and Ludwig with blind eyes, Kiku. And Bianca too. 

-....How do you know they’re that trustworthy…? Strangers are not to be trusted, Father.

-Stop calling me father, I feel awfully old. And about them...I feel like they’re not strangers actually. Just lend them your trust, I’m sure it will be a great thing.

-.....But aren’t you quite old ?

-Shut up ! (Besides...If you are like Feliciano, you might be quite old yourself…)

-...? 

-....I believe in Bianca.” 

Yao said, sighing.

“She might be our only hope to get back what have been stolen.

-...Then, I’ll trust her too.”

Kiku smiled softly. 

“I’ll come back to my room, now. Goodnight.”

Kiku bowed before leaving Yao.

But as the night was falling on the world, something else was happening in the Vyek Empire…

In a creepy sordid room, looking like a weird lab, someone was standing here, a man wearing a white mask over his face. 

He was surrounded by glass capsules that were shaking even though they were seemingly empty. 

Another person entered as the man turned to the newcomer. 

“...Oh, Belarus….Natalya. I really appreciate what you did last day, about the phoenix. You have made an excellent bait. It reacted instantly.

-....I trust this will be really useful for my brother. 

-Of course. More Chimeras will appeared now that “he” started to wake up. But we still lack some of them.”

He laughed slowly as one capsule was shaking more.

**Stop it ! Human of my sister !**

But the voice couldn't be heard.

“If we can make more chimeras appear around Saia, the Red Jewel...will be ours.”

He laughed and touched another capsule with the name China on it.

“It won’t be long now. I trust you, Natalya. We will gather all jewels. All ancestors failed to get all of them but we won’t be that stupid. Rejoice, Lord Ivan’s wish will soon be true~

  
  


-I will do anything for my brother. 

-Did you start drawing the magic circle ?

-...I did. Even the Head Master of Elgnand says he hasn’t achieved it yet. 

-Elgnand was tamed by the Age Kingdom. They could never achieve this technique. ..You can go now.”

  
  
  


The night has been long, but Feliciano and Bianca woke up a bit rested at least. They decided to not show their worries to the others, but they could somehow know what they needed to do now.

After eating in their room, they joined Ludwig who was waiting for them with a smile.

“If you’re ready, let’s go to the entrance of the village. Kiku must be waiting for us.

-Okay !”

They left the INN and headed to the entrance. Kiku was here as expected as he bowed to them.

“Good morning. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Feliciano tilted his head.

“...? Is no one coming to see you off ?

-Well, they said that they would see me again soon so there was no need.

-Wise decision. 

-Well, let’s go to Ramneyg. I look forward to working with you.”

Feliciano and Bianca smiled.

“Same here !”

Ludwig took the lead as they left the village.

“First step is the bridge located at Lytia’s east side. Let’s do this.” 

  
  



	9. The trip to Ramneyg

The trio has to come through the forest again, but they were strong now. Lesser monsters were destroyed easily.

Ludwig was surprised though. Bianca was somehow able to fight now. 

She was using weird chants in an unknown language to him to boost Feliciano’s power, and she could even summon a weird long spear with a red, white and green tissue on it.

He was quite confused but also a bit glad Bianca could defend herself now.

Because of this upgrade, the group was able to leave the forest and headed to the east side of Lytia. The bridge was here but something was..wrong.

“...! The bridge...is broken ?!”

The guard who was here went to them.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t cross to the other side for the moment. 

-What happened ?

-Someone broke it two days ago. We are investigating, but we found no clues so far. Repairing it will take some time.

-...I see..

-Can’t we take a detour ?

-You can still go throught the marsh but the Chief Officer of it have to let you pass.

-Alright, we’ll try that.”

The group headed south until they reached the marsh. Bianca frowned, it has a weird feeling in it. They entered a building where the Chief Officer was.

Ludwig asked his friends to stay here as he entered the Chief’s desk.

Feliciano and Kiku were waiting as the younger was frowning.

“Come on...he could have let me enter.

-...We’re outsiders, that can’t be helped. 

-...I wonder if getting the permission will be easy…

-I’m sure Ludwig can do it.”

Kiku smiled.

Time was passing and both were silent, as some kind of uneasy atmosphere was hanging up between them.

Bianca could understand why now.

Kiku broke the silence.

“...I couldn’t help but notice...the marks on your hands...did you two made a contract ?

-Yes~ We made one recently actually ! So, Bianca and I can be true Partners~ 

-....True Partners...Lucky you.”

Bianca tilted her head and smiled.

“Don’t be sad, you’re our friend now !

-Huh ? A friend ?

-Ve~ True !”

Kiku looked away, blushing a bit as Ludwig appeared from the room.

“I’ve got the permit, we can go through the marsh. The entrance is downstairs.”

The duo nodded and followed Ludwig to the marsh’s door.

“....I prefer to warn you. The Chief told me this marsh was quite dangerous. ….We better be ready to see anything here.”

Bianca was more and more thoughtful. The whole place was familiar, and a weird aura was giving her shivers.

This place...she knew it. But right now, she has no idea why.

The group entered the marsh, it was a desolated quiet place. The water was dark and the whole place was looking like dead.

“Wow, it’s huge !

-This is the world largest’s marsh. But there’s a road used by guards so we shouldn’t get lost.”

As the others were talking, Bianca left Feliciano’s purse and went down using his clothes as she was looking to the whole place with a frown.

“...Bianca ?

-.....(This place...I’m sure I know it ! But where…)

-Bianca !”

Feliciano picked her back up and put her on his shoulder.

“We should go. 

-...Feliciano...This place, I know it.

-...Huh ?

-....Maybe...it used to be different in the past…?

-....Maybe ?

-Hey ! Feliciano, Bianca ! Here we go !”

Ludwig called them as the two nodded and followed.

They were getting rid of weaker monsters on the way, as they reached a small cliff in a corner. 

There were a weird structure on it, but the place was looking old.

“.....Looks like there was a big house here before.”

Bianca asked for Feliciano to put her down as both entered the house’s leftovers.

They were silent for a moment before Bianca noticed something under a small rock. It was looking like paper was stuck under.

“...?”

Feliciano walked to it and lifted the rock up as Bianca made wide eyes when she saw the paper.

“....It cannot be !!

-....?

-Feliciano !! Please, take this paper and read it !!”

The younger man nodded and picked up the paper. It has a list of names on it, and he made wide eyes.

“...Lu..Ludwig..? Kiku...Honda ? ….Yao...Wang ?”

Other names were written down. Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, Amelia Heart, Arthur Kirkland…

He was silent as Bianca started to furiously sob.

“...So..so..it’s true...I’m really..in the distant future…

-B-Bianca, what’s going on ? What is this...paper ?

-.....Some months ago in my era...The people written down...here..They lived an horrible thing in a mansion…...They...they used their human names to form an alliance...what are you reading is...their...alliance…

-..?! Their alliance..?!”

The girl turned around and collapsed on her knees, hitting the ground.

“It’s not fair !! They lived horrible things !! But at least, they could form a new kind of bond through it !! But...but…!! You all...They all forgot !! This pain was for nothing !!

-.....(B-Bianca…)”

Ludwig and Kiku were confused and silent, they had no idea what was going on. 

Feliciano knelt down next to Bianca, he didn’t know what to do.

“B-Bianca….We have to go on…

-.....G-go...on ? ..But…! For what ?! For what, Italy ?!”

She yelled while looking at him with crying eyes. She was red from anger and sadness.

“You all forgot ! You all ceased to be Nations ! Let’s be real ! There is no way we can go back, I don’t know how ! ...All the wars, all the pain my world has gone through, all the conflicts we still have to resolve, they will lead to nothing ! It’s worthless if you will forget !!”

Feliciano was frowning without a word. Suddenly, Kiku turned away and grabbed his katana.

“...We have a visitor !”

A gigantic grey dragon appeared from the water, roaring as Ludwig grabbed his sword.

“Chimera ! 

-....!”

Feliciano grabbed his sword and stood up.

“...Bianca ! We have to fight too !

-.....

-...Bianca...I’m just as angry and sad as you are. It’s so frustrating to learn you were someone else...but you can’t remember it.

-...

-Yet, if I give up now, I won’t be able to know who I was ! But Bianca ! 

-....!

-Don’t give up too ! For me, for Italy !”

The girl blinked as Ludwig and Kiku were attacking the Chimera but they were overpowered.

“Damn..! 

-Bianca ! No matter what...I believe in you !

-....! 

-So believe in yourself too ! It’s not over yet !”

Feliciano dived in battle too, and the girl has a sort of weird vision. The Axis...fighting together.

“......”

She sobbed and rubbed her tears away as the alliance was on the ground near her.

“...Believe...That’s what they did that day…It’s because Amelia trusted them to the very end that...they could escape and we could avoid the worst…”

The girl took a deep breath and summoned her weapon before rushing to the Chimera and attacking it. The dragon roared and furiously threw her away as she landed to Feliciano.

“...! Bianca !

-....I’m sorry. I lost composure for a moment. (...Trust...if we can trust each other...a miracle will happen ! The future can still be changed ! ...Right, Italy, Germany, Japan ?)...Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano ! Let’s go !”

The three nodded and the four of them rushed to the Chimera, that roared again and flied up, trying to flood the group with empoisonned water.

Bianca was focused as she was remembering something. 

“...Kiku !

-..!

-(If you were really Japan…! This have to work !) Can you counter this water ?! 

-......! Huh ?!

-Please, try ! (This have to work, this have to work !! Please !!)”

As the water was surrounding them more, Kiku tried to summon water magic but it was weak.

“...!

-.....N-no ! (Why ?! Why Japan isn’t reacting ?! Please, please ! Italy ! Call Japan !!)”

Bianca’s chest poundered as a voice was resonating in her.

**Bianca !**

“....! ( Italy !! Please, help us !! We’re going to drown soon !)”

**....So, you need Japan..I see. But I’m afraid…this is far more complicated. Japan is trapped into the red jewel.**

“........! (What ?! In the jewel..?)”

**Yes. Alongside China. Bianca. The only way to free Japan is to break the jewel. But I advice you to not do this.**

“....(Then, we are condemned…?)”

**Not yet. There is another way. ...Just like Japan, I’m trapped too. I think you figured out where.**

The girl made wide eyes and suddenly ran to Feliciano, jumping to climb on him as she grabbed his pendant.

The water fell on everyone as they tried to hold their breath. Bianca managed to make a small crack but fainted from air gasp as everyone followed.

They had little time left as the white pendant started to glow.

The dragon roared.

**….**

**Is this really what you want ?**

**Do you feel betrayed to this point ?**

The Chimera roared furiously again as the white pendant made a brighter light.

**...I see. In this case…**

The white pendant stopped to glow but soon enough, the water got repelled back into the marsh as everyone but Feliciano was lying down unconscious.

“....”

The young man was silent as the Chimera roared again and charged him.

Feliciano moved his hand, as a sort of invisible wall blocked it.

“I’m sorry. But I can’t let you hurt them.”

The Chimera roared again and summoned more water to drown the group.

Feliciano summoned water to block the brown flood, as it fell back on the ground without touching the group.

The young man rushed to the chimera, and kicked it in the neck.

The dragon roared and tried to bite him, but he was fast. He jumped on the beast’s back and stabbed it with his sword. The Chimera roared loudly of pain and shoved Feliciano in the water, as the young man quickly tried to reach the ground.

The dragon appeared and pinned him down in the muddy water, with the obvious attempt to drown him.

“...! ( I can’t, Feliciano is going to die ! ….But I am not strong enough ! )....”

Feliciano closed his eyes and was now trying to call Bianca mentally.

**Bianca !**

**BIANCA !**

**I NEED YOU ! FELICIANO IS GOING TO DIE !**

The girl gasped for air and woke up, noticing the scene. She yelled of panic and rushed to Ludwig and Kiku.

“Wake up, guys !! GUYS !! ITS URGENT !!”

Kiku did first and immediately understood.

“...Feliciano-kun !”

He grabbed his katana and ran to the beast, slicing its paw as it roared.

Ludwig woke up next and like Kiku, he attacked the monster, slicing its head.

“LET FELICIANO GO !!”

The blonde growled as the Chimera screeched of pain and flied away with Feliciano in its claw.

Bianca panicked.

“NO ! NO ! FELICIANO ! ( Italy ! Do something !!)”

Feliciano opened his eyes and noticed he was flying away from the ground as he panicked.

“LET ME GO ! LET ME GO !!”

The young man struggled furiously as the Chimera growled and let him go.

The boy screamed, as he landed down, on the ground violently.

“...! Feliciano !!”

The young man was dizzy and quickly understood where he has landed, as he rolled on his back.

“...! Bianca !! Are you okay ?!

-Hmm...I wish I was human sized again sometimes...but at least, I could avoid being turned into a pizza…

-Where is the Chimera ?!”

Feliciano shook his head, trying to regain composure.

“...Gone.”

But then, a sudden noise resonated from the sky. The Chimera was still here, flying furiously but it was not in an offensive position.

“...It’s running away from something…”

The Chimera then screeched of pain as some invisible enemy started to tear it apart, literally. Its wings got teared down as it screamed. A powerful force put him down violently as it was screaming more. Feliciano recoiled, making wide eyes. While everyone else was seeing nothing and were lost, the young man was actually seeing something. Or someone. There was a enormous gigantic man with short brown hairs and blue eyes. He was wearing a weird red green and white outfit like a samurai and a spear wearing the Italian flag, like Bianca’s weapon, was into his free hand. 

He was glaring down the monster that he was holding down but when Feliciano screamed of fear, he glanced to him.

He glared down, frowning as the young man grabbed Bianca in his hand and turned to Kiku and Ludwig.

“W-we have to run !!

-Feliciano…?

-QUICK !!”

He yelled while pushing the two forward, panicked as they did so and ran with him. Bianca was trying to not fall in his hand.

“F-Feliciano ! What did you see ?!”

The man shook his head, he was pale, totally terrorized.

They were going further into the marsh as they stopped suddenly, panting.

“Okay...what was that ?!

-S-sorry, Lud, Kiku ! I...I saw a giant !!”

Bianca yelped as the two others were confused.

“A giant ? How come we didn’t see him ? Are you sure you didn’t dream ?

-I didn’t...He was killing the Chimera…”

Bianca was thoughtful, but Ludwig cut everyone out.

“Guys. Giants don’t exist. Let’s be real, Feliciano.

-But…!

-Our priority is to reach Ramneyg anyway.”

Kiku nodded as Feliciano did too but he was still shaking, Bianca could feel it. 

“Come on, the exit is nearby. Let’s go.”

The group took walk again, and after some minutes they could see a building with guards around who were saluting them.

“Congrats for making it, and welcome to Ramneyg.”

Ludwig sighed of relief as the group headed outside...

  
  



	10. Meeting with a certain boy

Ryuhang, an intermediate city, was nothing like Saia or Lytian. It was a big lively city, with a lot of houses, a market and a church. But like the other cities, it was smaller than someone would expect it to be, especially for the imperial city.

Feliciano was still shaking a bit but somehow he was able to calm down slowly as he walked to Ludwig.

“Lud ? Can we rest now ?

-Of course.”

The blonde answered in a smile, as he was happy to be in a safe town. Kiku was curiously looking around when he saw some people were gathering. The group followed and saw the scene. There was a young kid with blonde hair, thick eyebrows and blue clothes. But what was the most surprising...was that he was protecting a giant. That one was smaller than the first one, he has red hair and green eyes and was wearing a sort of red and white armor. There was a weird mix of a crown and a hat on his head. But he was only some meters high. 

He was behind the young boy but wasn’t looking aggressive at all.

In front of them, were three buff men. They were looking very angry at the boy.

Feliciano froze up seeing another giant. The huge man slightly glanced to them but growled a bit as one of the men was approaching.

The young boy hissed.

“He’s already apologized ! 

-I don’t care ! Your giant friend started it ! 

-You were trying to attack him !! That’s why !!”

The men walked to the boy and grabbed rocks.

“Give us this monster, that we can finish him off.”

The boy cringed and recoiled as Feliciano was forcing to not panic.

“Lud...We shall help that kid…

-....Of course.”

He answered as he stood step.

“Hey, you lot !”

But the boy suddenly interrupted Ludwig.

“I am Peter Kirkland, you shall not underestimate me !”

He raised his hand as the giant behind him made a roar, standing up, his eyes glowing.

The trio made wide eyes and recoiled.

Peter pointed the men and yelled.

“Fire !!”

The giant behind him opened his mouth wide before throwing a flame jet to the men, who has to recoil.

“That kid’s giant uses magic ?! Hey, you guys !! Let’s go out of there !!”

The other men nodded as the trio ran away quickly, the giant stopping his attack and standing proudly, roaring before his eyes stopped glowing.

Peter chuckled.

“And don’t ever come back !!

But no one saw one man was still here as he sneaked next to Peter and grabbed his hat before running away.

The young boy screamed.

“Give back Pete’s hat !!”

Peter started to run to the exit, as the man was outside but Feliciano grabbed him by the arm.

“Wait...its dangerous…! Mh ?! ( This boy has a green jewel on him…! I saw it just before ! )”

Bianca was silent but this boy was very familiar to her. The few times when she was in the meeting of the world alongside Italy, she sometimes saw him but his real name was a hole in her memories.

Peter hissed.

“Who are you ?! Let me go !”

In a blink of the eye, the giant man rushed on Feliciano, grabbing his sword. 

Feliciano yelped and rolled aside to avoid an attack. Ludwig and Kiku were stun on place as Bianca went to hide in Feliciano’s purse when the boy stood up.

The giant was hissing at the trio, but he wasn’t looking like a massive threat. Ludwig approached, sighing.

“You had that coming.

-Feliciano-kun, that’s called kidnapping…”

Feliciano rubbed his back head. 

“Sorry…”

The little boy put hands on his hips, frowning.

“What do you want ?! Pete is busy ! 

-Sorry, I know you’re in a hurry, but that giant with you...and this green jewel...are they yours ?

-Well, duh ! Bates isn’t mine, but my friend ! And that jewel….isn’t it obvious ?

-But you’re so little ! ( He has a giant ?! Like the one I saw earlier ?!) 

-Age has nothing to do with using magic but you are too young…”

Kiku added with a slight smile but Peter was crossing his arms, looking annoyed.

“Pete has been with Bates since he’s born and he can uses magic ! 

-....A kid with a giant since his birth ?! It’s possible ?!”

Ludwig was surprised. First, the giants were real, and now a kid was having one who could uses magic. It was a bit overwhelming. 

“Enough talking !” The kid said, growling.

“Pete is going to take his hat back !”

Feliciano made wide eyes.

“What ?! All by yourself ?! That’s too dangerous ! 

-He’s right. We can’t let a child go anywhere dangerous all alone. Besides, someone is after the jewels. 

-We should be brief, then.”

Peter growled again and went closer to Bates, who was growling too.

“Hey ! Pete is with Bates ! Pete is not alone ! 

-No. We are coming with you. No exceptions.”

Ludwig sighed as Bates and Peter both crossed their arms, pouting. Feliciano couldn’t help but to notice how sync they always were. For some reasons, it was awfully familiar.

The little boy sobbed slightly.

“You can’t be serious !!”

Feliciano opened the purse, Bianca was tilting her head.

“Feliciano…?”

The young man took a lower tone to not be heard.

“Bianca, tell me...This boy, Peter...is he a Nation in your world…? In the past ?

-..Yes. I think he is...he looks familiar…

-...I see.”

Feliciano closed the purse as Peter gave up, sighing. He was in for a ride with them after all. 

Bates hissed and picked him up on his back as Ludwig was still being serious.

“By the way, you were just saying you would go after them, but do you know where they are ?

-Er..P-Pete was planning on asking around with Bates ! It’s not like he is dumb or anything like that !!

-Let’s ask around, then. 

-....Considering the kid’s friend is a giant, let’s remain careful. 

-Um...and my break..?

-Pete’s hat is a priority !!”

Feliciano sighed weakly as the group started to walk through the town. 

As they were walking, Bianca was focused, she wanted to contact Italy in the crystal.

“Please, answer me...please….”

**..Bianca.**

“(Finally !)

- **Bianca....I’m sorry.**

-(Why..? What’s wrong ?)

**-...To kill that chimera in the marsh, I had to appear, even if it was partially. And...Feliciano saw me.**

-(So that giant he saw...was you ?)

- **...Yes. He is me, he can see me. ..But he really can’t remember who is he anymore. This is critical.**

-...(I have something to ask you...can I ?)

**-Be my guest.**

-(..Peter Kirkland...the kid...who is he really ?)

**-...Sealand, a micronation. The one with him…”Bates” is his true form, like I am for Feliciano. I don’t know how they are still together, when they got separated too.**

-...(I see...So he is like Feliciano…)”

As the group was walking, Sealand tilted his head as Pete did too.

The young boy took speech, agape.

“Did you hear that…?

-What’s the matter, Peter ? Hear what ?

-..Nevermind.”

The boy sighed, closing his eyes as Bates nodded. 

They continued to walk through Ryuhang, the intermediate city between Lytia and Ramneyg. People from both cities were here, some were scared to see the small giant but most were kind of ignoring him. 

“So, Peter, what do you do in life ?

-Pete is an apprentice wizard ! Knows a lot of spells but Bates helps !”

Bates nodded proudly as Kiku chuckled.

“That’s great, Pete-kun.”

Ludwig asked the town mayor, a fine young man, about the bandits. Apparently, they were here even before the monsters appeared and were a real problem for the town, mainly because they were stealing a lot of stuff like food and money. 

As they were walking, Bianca left Feliciano’s purse to climb on his shoulder and sat down,

“Say, Feliciano...what do you know about this town ?

-Well...Ryuhang has a noble family : Héderváry, they are cousins of the imperial family. That’s why the two towns are very close and friendly to each other. 

-Apparently, the bandits we saw before took the Southern Tower and turned it as their headquarter.”

Ludwig said as he was coming back from another talking with a young woman. 

Feliciano tilted his head.

“Lud, by the way...do you believe me now ? About the giant I saw ?

-...Considering Bates, I might. But this is still hard to swallow. Giants are nothing but myths.

-Bates isn’t a myth but Pete’s best friend ! 

-How did you meet him ?

-Easy ! Pete’s father found Bates with him !”

The group didn’t add anything and went to the inn, Bates waiting outside, back to the wall.

Ludwig guided the others to a room and coughed up.

“So, now we know where the bandits are. The Southern Tower, the place they turned as their headquarters. Also, they assaulted Ryuhang’s carriage to Reymnag and stole the good. However, we lack information to do a plan. 

-They say they always attack in group of three, right ? So, we can handle them, then. 

-Not so fast, Feliciano. It’s possible they are more in the tower. 

-We can’t assume they are only three. 

-Good thing you didn’t go on your own, right, Peter ?”

The boy was looking at the window, to Bates outside but suddenly yelled at the young man.

“It’s Sir Kirkland to you !!

-Peter, just where did you come from ? Why are you here ?

-Did you cross the sea riding on Bates-san ?”

The kid proudly nodded.

“That’s right ! Bates can do it easily ! 

-Can giants fly ?

-Duh, they can’t ! Bates is a very good swimmer ! That’s all !”

A short silence filled the room before Kiku continued.

“I never thought I would meet a wizard from the Kirkland family in a place like this. 

-Do you know them, Kiku ?

-Yes. They are the one who rule Eglnand. 

-You’re pretty well-informed…”

Bianca was looking down, hand on chin.

“(Kirkland...where did I hear this name, again…?) 

-Well, I heard a lot about them. My family always has been quite close to the Kirkland family. 

-So, what is a wizard from the Kirkland family doing here ?

-Pete doesn’t have to tell you anything !!”

Kiku tilted his head, looking a bit concerned now.

“Did you run away from home ?

-Ugh….S-so what if he did ? Pete minds his own business !! 

-You did run away, didn’t you ?

-But why ?”

Peter looked away, and returned to the window. 

“Pete wants his hat back, that’s all…”

Bates could see his friend from outside and approached the window, tilting his head before smiling but with a nervous smile.

“Is that hat really important to you ?

-The jewel is stuck on his hat !!

-W-What…?!

-Why didn’t you say so before ?! 

-You’re the ones who didn’t listen to Pete !! If he loses his jewel, he will be in big troubles !!”

The small boy was sobbing now, rubbing his eyes. 

Ludwig looked to the others and nodded.

“Looks like we have only one thing to do, Feliciano.

-Veeeh ! But I am too tired ! Luuuuud !

-..We did take a room, on second thought.

-Thanks Lud ! I really need to sleep !’

-Wait !! What about Pete’s jewel ?! 

-We are exhausted, Peter-kun. The marsh was hard to get through.”

Ludwig crossed his arms, his voice going stricter.

“It’s settled, then ! We will stop here for the night and leave tomorrow morning ! That’s all ! 

-Meanie !!”

Peter complained, crying a bit again. 

“Pete goes with Bates !!”

The boy left to go outside, as Bates picked him up and sat down with him. 

The group ate and came back to the room. Feliciano climbed on the bed and lied down, yawning. He was out of energy. 

Kiku joined Ludwig to the window, as they were looking outside.

“...Looks like Peter-kun feel asleep with his giant…

-Indeed, we shall go to sleep too.”

Ludwig turned to Feliciano but he sighed, the young man was already sleeping, tucking in his blanket, Bianca resting against his cheek.

“He is mentally exhausted…

-...I see. Kiku and me, we are going to bed too. Wake us up if you need anything, good night.

-Goodnight, you two~”

Bianca smiled as both men went to bed, she yawned and snuggled next to Feliciano’s neck, closing her eyes.

But some minutes after falling asleep, she was back into the void she saw before.

“....This place again...this dream….”

She tried to walk into this void, but it was different this time.

She was feeling watched.

It was a strange feeling.

As she continued to stroll into the silent void, she saw someone into the distance and her eyes became wide.

“F-Feliciano !”

She walked to the boy, who turned away, smiling. But the girl quickly noticed...his clothes as she cried out.

“Italy !! That’s you !!”

The young man shook his head sadly.

“Sorry, Bianca.

-Huh ?”

Italy recoiled and vanished suddenly. The girl started to panic and to run around, crying, but soon enough, she saw a hand coming to her, as she screamed. 

The hand was much more bigger than what she was used to, but she also was panicked for another reason she couldn’t understand. Like if she was afraid from instinct.

The hand recoiled after this, and silence took back its place as the girl was looking around nervously, crying.

“....W-what happened…”


	11. The tower of the bandits

Next morning, the group woke up without much difficulties, even if Feliciano was still somehow tired yet he was holding on. 

After a quick breakfast, they joined back Peter and Sealand outside, who were already playing by chasing each other. When they saw Ludwig, they immediately stopped.

Sealand, alias Bates, however, tilted his head when he saw Bianca and Feliciano. 

“...”

The group headed to the town’s exit, and took their weapons as they had a huge walk to do. 

Leading to the extreme South, they fought some weak monsters before reaching a forest, boarding the ocean. 

The forest was not a big one, and they quickly arrived in front of the Southern Tower, a gigantic building in old rocks. 

“...Here we are. We have to be wary now.”

Ludwig announced as Peter approached Bates.

“You wait for Pete outside ! 

-....Alright.”

He answered and sat down.

“Humans. Take care of Peter.”

Bianca was agape, the tone of Sealand in this last words reminded her of Italy’s tone when he asked her to protect Feliciano. She wanted to speak about it but her throat blocked itself.

She could feel it was a bad idea to talk about it.

Ludwig leaded the group as always as they entered. The tower’s inside was not that dark, as Feliciano and Kiku noticed the walls were covered with drawings.

“...What are these ?”

No one answered as they continued, entering a larger hall. A huge statue was on the middle, showing an armored man holding a sword and standing proudly.

Ludwig was standing in front of it without words, eyes shaking. 

Kiku approached the stone plate of the statue.

“...Oh. This is dedicated to the hero of Ramneyg.

-The hero ? 

-That what the plate says. But I have no idea what this is about. Ludwig-san ?

-..Let’s continue. We’re not here to talk about the decorations.”

Ludwig said at once, walking to another room as Kiku and Feliciano sent confused looks but followed.

But as they entered a new room with a table and recent goods on it, Bianca suddenly had a chest ache.

“...? What was that ? Just now…

-Hey ! I found something !”

Ludwig spoke out, holding a paper as he read it before rising an eyebrow.

“...? The plan ? ..To capture the jewels ?

-...! The jewels ?! These bandits are after the jewels too ?! 

-Looks like it. But “capturing” the jewels…”

Bianca was having a strong headache now. She was feeling something was off, she was feeling something was watching them. 

Not mentioning the white jewel of Feliciano was slightly shaking.

“...What I know is this tower was used as a church years ago. Who knows it would have become the headquarters of bandits ?

-Either way, we have to get back Peter-kun’s jewel. Let’s proceed forward.”

The kid nodded and stepped forward quickly, but something fell from his pocket.

Bianca noticed it, and poked Feliciano.

The younger man picked up a photo from the ground. Peter was on it, smiling, as two persons were holding him. One was a woman with blue eyes, freckles and long brown hair. Bianca couldn’t help it, but to notice the similarities between this woman and Amelia. 

She also could recognize the man with them, even if he was painted out.

“Peter, you dropped something ! ..Is this your family ?

-Is the one painted out your father ?”

Ludwig asked as Kiku approached too to look at it.

“The man wears a hat very similar to yours, Peter-kun.”

The young boy panicked, rushing back to them.

“Ack ! Stop looking at it !!

-Sorry, sorry.”

Feliciano sighed before giving it back to him, the boy looked away, he was looking fairly angry.

“By the way, is that your father painted out with a crayon ?

-That man is not Pete’s dad !

-..(Wait a second...So in the future, Nations have familial bonds ? Like...how so ?)

-..Feliciano-kun. The kid seems to hate his father.”

Kiku whispered as the brown haired man nodded.

“Y-yeah...Eh ! This woman is your mother ? She looks very pretty ! 

-That’s right, she is Pete’s proud mum ! 

-(Clearly, he likes her more.)”

Bianca chuckled in a slight smile but Feliciano sighed instead.

“She must be worried about you, you should go home..”

Peter turned away, silent as Feliciano panicked a bit.

“Did...Did I say something wrong ?

-..Mum died right after Pete got found. 

-Uh…

-Someone who knows her drew this picture for Pete. Pete’s uncle. When Pete got it, it felt like she was here so he was really happy. 

-..She..

-But Pete’s uncle had to draw this stupid man with her. What a bother.”

The kid shrugged but small tears were forming in his eyes. Feliciano was feeling quite sad too and took a gentler tone.

“I see...but what about your father ? Shouldn’t he be worried ?

-Of course not !”

Peter almost screamed.

“He hates Pete !

-Wh-

-Let’s go now ! Pete has to find the jewel quickly !”

The kid screamed again, running upstairs as the trio ran after him, not wanting to lose track of him.

The tower has a lot of stairs, empty. Yet Bianca was feeling more and more uneasy as time was passing inside it.

As they reached a new stairs, three birds-like monsters rushed on them, but Ludwig reacted quickly and took a hit for Peter but he screamed all of the sudden, coughing.

“Lud !! What’s wrong ?!

-...My body…

-...! Kiku !!”

The other nodded and destroyed two birds as Bianca summoned her spear and killed the third by jumping on its head.

“Ludwig !” She yelled, climbing on the man’s shoulder.

“Ludwig ! What’s wrong ?!

-...I hear a voice ! It’s...it’s so...loud !”

Just as they were wondering what to do about it, laughs resonated. 

The men appeared from the shadows, the trio they saw in the town the day before.

“There you are !”

Peter yelled.

“Give back Peter’s hat back ! 

-You actually followed us all the way here ! Fucking brat !”

The trio laughed as Peter was cringing more and more.

“Fine ! BATES !”

The tower shook a bit as one of the walls exploded, showing Bates himself, glaring down as he was preparing an ice spell.

The older man laughed harder, and showed the green Jewel in his hand.

“Is this what you want ?

-Pete’s jewel !!”

Feliciano and Kiku prepared their weapons, expecting anything but what followed was something they hadn’t anticipated.

The bandit raised his hand, and that when Bianca noticed he was wearing a weird bracelet. It was definitely familiar.

“Then, have it !”

He screamed in a smirk as the green Jewel started to glow in a bright light, as the group was agape. 

Nothing happened but then, a powerful force pushed them away violently against the wall.

“What- ?! Where did it come from ?! 

-It’s Pete’s jewel !! They’re using it !!”

Bianca flied away and landed towards Feliciano’s jewel.

“...( Italy !! ITALY !! WHAT IS HAPPENING ?!!)”

Even Sealand was blown away by the force.

**They are using the Nation who is trapped inside the jewel against us. I can’t believe it..**

Kiku screamed as he was starting to bleed alongside the others.

-(What can we do ?! We’re going to die if we can’t stop them !!)

**Sealand ! Do something !**

Bates nodded as if he heard it and used a thunder spell on the man, who screamed a bit.

“...Fine...You want to play it this way ? Let’s play it this way.”

He smirked as he threw the jewel up. 

The force was gone and Peter ran to them, but the jewel vanished, giving place to a gigantic beast that made the tower’s top exploded in pieces.

It was a giant lion with red fur and flames from his body as he roared, Peter flying away a bit.

“..!!”

The group was agape, terrified by the creature that was now before them. A terrible roar followed as he raised his paw up.

But as soon as he did, Sealand rushed in, using his sword to block the paw and protect the group.

“Bates !!

-...Recoil.”

The kid was agape as Bates managed to make the lion recoiled outside the tower and he jumped down with it.

“...”

The bandit laughed and jumped on the lion’s back before the creature jumped on Sealand again. They were fighting on ground now, but Sealand was totally overpowered. 

Peter was crying, shaking while Kiku and Ludwig were definitely too weak to fight now. 

Bianca was breathing fast, she was overthinking, trying to find a way to stop this madness as Feliciano was looking horrified too. 

**Bianca ! The white jewel !**

The girl blinked but she nodded, it hit her. She jumped up on Feliciano’s white jewel and noticed it was fixed now.

But she remembered what happened in the marsh and she punched it, making a small fissure in it.

“Bianca !! What are you-...!”

Feliciano stopped as his eyes went blank a few seconds and he nodded.

“...Good job. You remembered.”

Ludwig and Kiku were confused, panting.

“Feliciano...what are you..”

The human put Bianca down and he focused for an instant before tapping his feet down. A circle appeared on the ground under the tower, growing larger and larger until the same giant blue wolf than in the marsh left it, landing down, howling.

At once, the lion stopped attacking Bates, who was badly injured, to focus into the wolf. The man on it was surprised.

“..I see. Another jewel..”

Bianca glared up and turned to Feliciano.

“..Can you keep an eye on them..?

-Of course. ..Be careful.”

The girl nodded and jumped on the wolf, climbing on his head.

She took a deep breath, she was feeling ridiculously small.

“Okay...let’s do it…

-Rrrr !”

The wolf slightly growl and rushed to the lion, jumping on his neck to bite it. The other creature roared of pain and pushed it away by a violent scratch. Bianca was making her very best to not fall down and the wolf landed on his four, his tail waving from excitation but anger too.

“..I know. We have to stop the man on him. It’s the only way.

-Grrr…”

Feliciano was watching and turned to Ludwig.

“...Feliciano ? What is...that ?

-...He is here, isn’t it ? I feel him.

-...What- Who..?”

The other smiled sadly.

“..My best friend.”

The lion roared and summoned flames around. The wolf howled and summoned water to counter-attack. A big fog followed the move, but quickly, the wolf, and Bianca, emerged from the mist, jumping up above the lion.

Bianca hurried up and ran down, jumping from the wolf’s paw to the lion’s back, landing in the fur without harm as she quickly summoned her spear, the man was laughing.

“They sent an insect, how interesting. You will be nothing for me to beat.”

The wolf jumped on the lion’s back too, pinning him down for him to no move, biting him. 

On the tower, the two other men rushed on the group, using the fact they were almost all hurt. 

Feliciano rushed to them too, to their surprise, and jumped up above them before landing behind the two.

He tapped his feet on the tower, and vines appeared under them, immobilizing them as they panicked. 

“..Sorry, but you’re pretty annoying.”

As the lion was totally unable to move, Bianca rushed to the man first, but he smirked and tried to grab her as she dodged but she got caught by his other hand.

“Hehe. Seriously, what were you expecting do to ? You’re not even larger than my thumb. 

-...!

-It’s a shame, you’re quite pretty, you know ? Killing you is definitely a waste but you chose the wrong side.”

He started to crush the girl in his hand as Feliciano grabbed his white jewel, sweating.

“(I don’t have much time left...he won’t be able to hold more. …)”

He then jumped down the tower, landing on Bates as he was fainted.

Feliciano rushed to the two giant beasts and climbed up the lion to reach the man. His eyes were glaring in anger, and he grabbed his sword to attack the man’s arm.

He screamed and released Bianca who landed on the fur but Feliciano was on his limit, putting his sword down and falling on his knee.

“...Feli..no...Just...a little...longer...come on…

-You son of a bitch !”

The man spit out and grabbed the younger one’s sword.

“I’m going to cut your head off ! That will teach you !”

Bianca gained consciousness but she saw the scene of Feliciano about to get killed.

Like a flash, she heard Italy’s words from before.

**_Take care of Feliciano._ **

_..That’s right...In my era, I can’t fight...I am not much help.. _

She stood up, and picked her spear up.

_ Yet...I do my best to protect what I cherish...That’s why I joined Amelia and the others. I...I have to do my part too ! We protect Nations ! We protect our friends ! _

She rushed to the bandit, and climbed on him at full speed, holding her chest too.

_ From now on.. _

She reached the man’s arm and rushed alongside it, reaching the bracelet.

Before the man noticed it, the girl used her spear to pierce the device and break it.

“I will fight too !”

The man blinked and threw the girl away, growling but at once, the wolf disappeared and Feliciano fainted on the lion.

“Feliciano !!”

Bianca cried out but she was tired too.

The man laughed and was about to kill both but the lion roared and stood up before throwing the three down. 

Bianca was hugging Feliciano’s cheek, glaring at their enemy who was smirking still but the girl made wide eyes when she noticed the lion was glaring down at him from behind, growling.

The man gasped and was pale at once before running away. His two buddies, free from the vines, ran away too. 

The lion roared at them but didn’t chase them. Instead, he vanished and the green jewel fell down in front of Bianca and her friend. 

The girl sobbed and cried furiously, head buried against Feliciano’s cheek.

Bates managed to stood up and took everyone from the tower town, he was already healing.

“Pete’s jewel !! Finally got it back !!”

Sealand nodded and also gave him back his hat that he picked up from the tower as well.

Ludwig and Kiku were silent, but they were in bad shape.

Peter was the only one in a sort of good shape as he looked to Bates.

“Bates helps Pete. These four need rest in Reymnag.”

  
  
  


As the forest was silent once again since hours, something appeared from the shadows, picking up the bracelet in his giant hand.

“..I see. That’s a hint, at least. ..Be patient, Germany, Japan, everyone...I’ll definitely find a way to save you.”    
  
  



	12. A complicated break

When Bianca opened her eyes, she noticed she was next to Feliciano on a bed, next to his hand. She was having a small headache as she stood up. Around her, in other beds, Ludwig and Kiku were waking up slowly as well. 

They were in a room with a pile of clothes on the ground, small shelves, and a lamp.

Ludwig held his head, him and Kiku were wearing bandages everywhere, as Feliciano was looking confused.

“..What happened ? ..I feel...dizzy.

-Feliciano ! ..What...happened ? We went to the southern tower...and…?”

Feliciano sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes again.

“..I forgot again....

-...”

Bianca frowned, she could feel he was confused and quite sad. She approached his neck, snuggling to it while closing her eyes as well.

Minutes passed, long minutes in total silence as Feliciano sighed.

“...I can’t sleep.”

He whispered, picking slowly Bianca up in his hand before leaving the bed. 

He headed to the other beds. Ludwig, Peter and Kiku were in a deep sleep, mumbling stuff. Bates was here too, outside the building, sit down and sleeping.

Feliciano sighed and climbed up on a ladder, reaching the roof. He sat down, looking up.

“...The night is beautiful tonight. …”

He looked down at Bianca sleeping in his hand and frowned.

“...(Bianca...Just how many times…)”

He shook his head.

“...(I must stay focused. My feelings...she has to not know them…)

-..Feliciano ?”

Bianca was looking up at his face, eyes opened as the wind has woken her up.

“...Bianca. Sorry. I didn’t want you to wake up.

-Feliciano...what’s wrong ? 

-...”

Bianca sat down in his hand.

“You can tell me, you know ? We’re friends.

-...Well...I just wonder...if you…

-...Don’t say more.”

Bianca smiled, blushing as Feliciano blushed.

“Huh ?

-...I know how you feel. 

-...!

-You’re exactly like my friend in my world, you know ?”

The girl laughed as Feliciano chuckled slightly.

“Yeah…

-...I knew it. 

-Hm ?

-I knew you were him.”

Bianca sighed and looked up.

“It’s so complicated for me. But I must say...that I share your feelings, Feliciano….? Huh ?”

The girl frowned as she noticed something moving in the sky at a great speed.

Feliciano tilted his head but suddenly, a strange atmosphere was surrounding them. Not an aggressive one but a powerful one.

The young man stood up, panicking a bit.

“W-what’s going on ?”

Bianca looked around nervously as she noticed the wind was now focusing in front of them, taking a ghostly shape, but a big one. 

Feliciano screamed and fell on his butt.

“Y-You ! 

-...!”

Bianca was agape as the gigantic shadow took form totally and sighed. 

**It’s been a while...Feliciano.**

Bianca made huge eyes.

“You...you’re…”

Feliciano stood up, shaking.

“How...how do you know my name ?

**..Listen, I don’t have a lot of time. I won’t do anything to you, I just want you to listen to me.”**

Feliciano slowly nodded as Bianca was silent too.

**“...I’m the one who made Bianca come to this world.**

-...! W-what ? So you…! 

- **...I’m Italy. ..I am you.**

-....

-Italy…! How did you do that ?

- **Simple, Bianca. I used the you in your era to do this. As for Amelia...America did it.**

-....W-wow..

- **As for the reason, I’m pretty sure you figured as much now. Right, my friend ?”**

Italy smiled as Bianca nodded.

“...The chimeras...and...the fact you’ve been separated from your bodies ?

- **..Exactly. The chimeras...are creatures who come from the Earth itself. Because we’re not here anymore. The Mother Earth is destroying this world.”**

Feliciano yelped and almost fainted, crying.

“The w-world ?! 

-How...how can we prevent that ?

**-There is one and only way. ..To put us back to our bodies. But to do so...we need to free everyone. The ones who are inside the jewels are safe but the others are being held captive. That’s why I needed your help. Because I trust you, Bianca. Even in this era.”**

The girl frowned and nodded as Feliciano stood up, looking up.

“You...you want to be one with me, again ?

- **....Not to be one. I want you to be yourself again. Some...lies have been spread.”**

Feliciano looked down, frowning as Italy was starting to vanish.

**“I don’t have much time left. Bianca, Feliciano. We’re all counting on you. ..You and Amelia are our only hope.**

-...I’ll do my best. We’ll free you all, I promise !”

Italy nodded and vanished away for sure, the atmosphere becoming normal again as the girl sobbed.

“Italy…

-....(Lies have been spread ? ..I...I’m starting to wonder...but who I am really ? What is my story ? What was my life before...becoming Feliciano ? )”

The duo heard a violent sound coming downstairs all of a sudden. They headed down, only to see Kiku was screaming, trying to pass but Ludwig was blocking the path.

“Let go of me !!

-Calm down !”

Ludwig was holding Kiku by the shoulders as Feliciano ran to them.

“Please ! You have to let me go !

-No ! Even if you go now, you will never make it in time ! 

-Lud ! Kiku ! 

-Feliciano ! Where were you-’

A guard came from the hall, frowning.

“What’s going on here ?

-Excuse me, but can we borrow a pen and a paper ?

-Sure.”

The guard nodded and quickly gave Ludwig what he asked for as the blond wrote something in a hurry and gave it to the guard.

“Send this to Lytia. On a fast horse. 

-Yes, sir !”

As the guard rushed outside, Feliciano gasped.

“Lud, what happened ?!

-....”

Kiku took a quick breath and grabbed a pendant from his pocket. Four red little crystals were in it but two were broken.

“...This pendant...symbolizes me and my siblings...The crystals...come from the red crystal..If a crystal is broken..it means…”

Bianca gasped and put a hand on her mouth, crying as Feliciano was about to cry too.

“Oh god...it can’t be…

-Tao and Xiao Mei are-

-..How...could this happen ?”

Kiku was shaking as Ludwig growled out.

“Damn it !!

-But he is still alive ! Ludwig, please let me go to Saia ! Yong Soo is still alive ! 

-I said no ! What good would it do if you went back now ?! Even though Yao Wang was there, two mages got killed !! There’s no point of losing you too !

-I don’t want to lose another brother !”

Feliciano was clenching his fists.

“...(How..? Why ? What can I do ? What can I possibly do ?!)

-Don’t forget why you came here, you all ! You were supposed to meet the Emperor as Yao Wang’s representative, did you forget ?! 

-Saia might not even exist anymore !”

Kiku yelled, recoiling.

“I will go back to Saia ! And since you’re so intent on stopping me, I will go over your dead body if I must !”

Feliciano was trying to not panic.

“(I have to do something but...my body...refuses to move…!) Hey you two..! Come on…”

Suddenly Peter took action by whistling. Bates came.

“Sleep !”

The red Giant cast a spell on Kiku as the young man fell down.

Feliciano rushed to his side.

“Kiku ?!

-....zz….”

Ludwig sighed and helped Feliciano to put Kiku back in bed, as the four were now frowning.

“I’m sorry for that, Peter. 

-Don’t worry about it. Besides, Pete feels a little guilty, too...If you hadn’t gone on your way to get back Pete’s hat, maybe you could have made it there in time…

-It’s not your fault, Peter ! We’re the ones who followed you against your will, anyway. 

-Indeed. There is no need for you to feel guilty. Considering the bridge is broken and we’d have to take a detour, we’d never made it in time. 

-I wonder what happened to the red jewel ?

-(..Italy once said...the red jewel contained China and Japan’s souls...I...I hope they are not lost….)

-In all likelihood, it has fallen into the enemy’s hands. 

-I see…

-...(Japan...China...No...No..! That can’t happen !)”

Bianca was sobbing, holding her forehead in distress.

Peter looked to Ludwig.

“By the way, what did you give to that soldier ?

-Orders. For half of the defence troops in Lytia to move to Saia. Their objective is to find the survivors and to protect the people of Saia. They should find Kiku’s last brother as well. 

-I hope they will find him soon…

-Indeed...we will leave as soon as Kiku wakes up. You, too, go to bed. 

-Yeah...okay.”

Feliciano lied down, and noticed Bianca was still crying as he put her on the pillow and snuggled her to his nose.

“...Bianca…

-..I...I knew them..in my world..It hurts...It hurts, Feliciano…”

The man sighed and snuggled her closer.

“I know…

-...They got...the red jewel..and the Nations inside it…

-...

-Damn...why…? Why couldn’t we stop this ? 

-...You should sleep now..we need to rest up.”

The girl nodded and curled around Feliciano’s nose, crying herself to sleep as Feliciano was clenching his fists of anger. 

  
  



	13. The Emperor of Ara

As expected, the morning has been rough for the group, but they all managed to wake up and be ready. Kiku sighed, he was having a pale face.

“I am sorry for losing it last night and causing you so much trouble…

-You lost your family. It would be stranger if you had kept calm. 

-Don’t worry, Kiku ! If something like that happened to my big brother, I wouldn’t be able to calm down either ! 

-...(That’s true...if Italy was to lose Romano...I can’t even imagine…)”

-Kiku, are you really okay ?

-Your concern is very much appreciated. I would be lying if I said I was perfectly fine...but at least, I won’t be a hindrance.

-I see...Let’s go, then.”

Ludwig sighed as the group left but Peter was sighing.

“Family...maybe he’s also…

-...What’s the matter, Peter ?

-Nothing ! Let’s go to Ramneyg now !”

Peter chuckled as he ran to Bates, jumping in his hand.

The group left the checkpoint, and headed to the west. A few monsters tried to stop them but they were weak, as always, as they reached Ramneyg.

The town was big, with pretty buildings and a peaceful atmosphere.

A church was located near the entrance and a huge castle was resting on a hill, dominating all the town. Guards were having their patrol as the citizens were living their life.

The group headed to another district, the noble one.

Two manors were resting here, one with an Edelstein name and the other with a Hédérvary name. 

Bianca let a chuckle escape.

“..(Edelstein...That’s Austria in my world. I wonder how Lily would react...she would have been so happy to see her father is still a noble in our future..)”

The group headed near the entrance of the castle, a man was standing there, wearing a white and golden uniform.

“Roderich ? What are you doing here ?

-You-You fool !”

The man yelled, adjusting his glasses.

Bianca couldn’t help but to chuckle. 

“Why must I be insulted so soon after coming home ?

-Do you have any idea how much trouble I have had because you didn’t come back enough-”

Roderich blinked and looked behind Ludwig, to the others as Bianca made a little wave. 

“Oh ? Who are they ?

-My name is Kiku. I am here as Patriarch Wang Yao’s representative from Saia. 

-I see...I am sorry that you had to witness my unsightly behavior, especially since you have come from so far away. I’m Roderich, the Emperor’s aide. Pleased to make your acquaintance. 

-Anyway, Roderich, what happened here ?”

Roderich sighed.

“His Majesty has neglected his job and run away somewhere on the outskirts of the castle. 

-..Again ?

-”Again” ? Is he a recidivist ?!

-...Something like that. What about you ? You don’t look familiar.”

Roderich calmly asked as Peter chuckled and went down Bates.

“I am Peter Kirkland, from Elgnand ! I am the future Head Wizard, so you would do as well remember me ! And Bates is my best friend and partner ! 

-He’s just a kid who ran away from home. We’re looking after him for some reason. 

-You’re not looking after Pete !! We’re travelling together !!”

Peter yelped, crossing his arms.

Roderich crossed his arms.

“Be that as it may, you have to find His Majesty as soon as possible, or else you won’t be able to report to him. 

-...After all the troubles we had to get here…”

Bianca sighed, flopping on Feliciano’s hand. 

“You too, Feliciano. 

-Yes, Sir ! 

-Damn it, all that rush and now this !! You three, I need your help.”

Ludwig announced, Feliciano nodded in a smile.

“Understood ! 

-First of all, let’s look on the outskirts of the castle. 

-Bates, you wait here !”

Bates nodded in a slight growl and walked next to Roderich.

“There is a garden near the castle. As long as you are calm, you can stay here.”

Bates nodded as Roderich turned back to the others.

“You can have him back when you’ll leave the capital. 

-Thanks ! Bates, be nice !”

The giant nodded as the group headed back to the noble houses. 

Ludwig stopped them.

“Let’s split up there. I’ll look for him, here in the main street. Feliciano and Bianca, you’ll look in the eastern street. 

-Okay ! 

-Kiku and Peter, you will look around the harbor together. It’s on the western side of the city. 

-Yes. 

-You can count on Pete ! 

-You don’t know what His Majesty looks like, so here is a brief description. He has silvery hair and red eyes. And he probably will have a little bird with him.”

Bianca made huge eyes.

“(..Prussia ! Prussia is the Emperor here ?! ..I hope...I hope he isn’t as mean as he is in my time…)

-A little bird ? Is it his pet ? Then he should be easy to recognize. 

-As soon as you find him, bring him before the fountain in the main street. ..Well. Now, let’s go.”

Everyone nodded and headed their way as Feliciano grabbed Bianca in his hand.

“Let’s go !

-..Can you put me on your head ? I could help more.”

The young man nodded in a smile and carefully put her on his head, where she sat down, scanning around, holding his hair to not fall.

They headed to the East, finding Kiku and Peter who were in a corner near the harbor.

They were talking quietly as Feliciano hid behind a pile of bags to listen.

“We can’t find him…

-The sailors and the people at the tavern said that they haven’t seen him. Perhaps he isn’t in the harbor, after all. 

-All that trouble for nothing ! 

-...

-..Kiku, what’s your dad like ?

-..? Why are you asking me this all of a sudden ?

-Just tell Pete.

-Well...My father raised the four of us on his own when our mother died. We never saw her. He’s a bit obstinate at times, but he is prudent and I respect him very much. 

-..Pete is so jealous…”

The kid frowned, looking at the water as Kiku was confused.

“That reminds me, you hate your father, don’t you ? Why is that ?

-Pete has told you before : it’s because he hates Pete.

-Then, why do you think your father hates you ?

-When Pete and Bates learn a new spell, he won’t even look at Pete ! And even when it’s Pete’s birthday, he won’t come home from work.”

Bianca frowned, she was remembering how her own parents sold her to that Italian laboratory. She sighed and continued to listen.

“And…”

The kid sobbed as Kiku sighed.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.

-...Pete took very important things from him..

-Important things ?

-Mum’s life and the Green Jewel. The day Pete was found, Bates took the green Jewel. So Pete’s dad couldn’t take it back. Pete became its User. But Pete’s mum died not a long time after. 

-I heard about the Green Jewel. Only people with huge magical power can even wear it. It is a powerful magical artefact. It’s written in books that the original owner of the Green Jewel was a great wizard. Perhaps the jewel recognized your talent ?

-...But because of that, he became the laughing stock of the Kingdom. He is the head Wizard but couldn’t keep the Jewel...He fought his own brother and did all he could to become head wizard but it wasn’t enough. Ever since Pete has been found with Bates, his life has been a mess. No wonder he hates Pete…

-Is that really so ?

-..?

-If I were your father, no matter how much I was scorned by other people, I would never blame my child for it. Because if my wife has died, my kid would be the most precious thing to my world. Then again, I’m not married, so that may be not very convincing..”

Kiku chuckled softly.

Peter was silent for a few seconds before speaking out, frowning.

“Do you really think so ?

-Yes. Why don’t you go home ? If you have a father-son talk, I think you will find out how he really feels about you. 

-..Pete will think about it.”

Pete sobbed but kept a smile on as Feliciano sighed and whispered.

“...That was quite a big blow…

-..Yeah..”

Bianca sighed and slipped down to Feliciano’s hand.

“..I know how Peter feels. 

-..What do you mean ?

-When I was little, my family sold me to a laboratory. That’s...that’s why I am that small. The experiences shrunk me down.

-...Ugh...I’m sorry, Bianca…

-...It’s fine. I met Italy so I’m happy ! ..I just...miss him..”

Bianca sighed and sobbed a bit, as Feliciano smiled sadly and put her against his chest.

“...Please, don’t cry...I promised you I would help you come back home, right ?

-..Yes..

-Even so...I didn’t know the Green Jewel could change owner just like that...Bates must be special.

-...(Well...He is Sealand..!) ..I’m worried for Peter though. He seems to have a hard time with his father…

-..We should be looking for the Emperor now.”

Bianca nodded as Feliciano left his hidden spot and continued to the tavern, trying to ask to several people. 

He left the tavern, sighing.

“We really have a hard time finding him…”

As Feliciano was returning to the city and heading to the East, a little thing was coming to them. Bianca noticed it first as the thing was a little yellow round bird.

Feliciano tilted his head as the bird flew around him happily before heading to Bianca.

“..?”

The little bird landed down on Feliciano’s hand and headbutted Bianca, who recoiled a bit.

The girl was confused but then, it hit her as she extended her arms to the fluffy bird, hugging it.

“Gilbird ! Yes, yes, you’re a good boi, yes !”

Gilbird flapped happily, as Bianca was chuckling. 

“Hum ? You know this bird, Bianca ?”

Feliciano asked as Bianca climbed on Gilbird who flied away from Feliciano’s hand.

“Feliciano ! I know where is the Emperor ! Follow us !

-Bi-Bianca ! WOW, WAIT FOR ME !!”

Feliciano yelled, running after the bird who was flying quite quickly to the town’s outskirts, the highest point of the town, dominating the whole city. 

He climbed the stairs, panting as Gilbird landed on someone’s shoulder. The man has white hair and red eyes and didn’t notice Bianca yet as the girl was making big eyes and was shaking slightly.

“(It’s okay...He won’t hurt me, right ? …)”

The man took a deep breath.

“..Being alone is so fun.

-...

-I have the luxury of ruling over this beautiful place by myself...Crap, I’m so moved by the landscape I’m actually tearing up.

-...(Is he really...Prussia ? He sounds different…)”

Bianca tilted her head as she tried to go down Gilbird but slipped. She screamed as she was falling, closing her eyes.

“AAAAAAA !! HELP !!”

Feliciano gasped and almost rushed in but Bianca was caught already by the man.

“Easy there, little one.

-...(H-help…)

-Gilbert !”

Feliciano yelled, running to him.

“Oh, Feliciano ! Long time no see !

-Indeed ! Hm...Thanks for having caught Bianca !

-...!”

Gilbert looked to Bianca before throwing her on his shoulder.

“So, she is your friend ?

-Yep ! Be nice to her.

-....H-Hi…”

Bianca said, sitting down as Prussia chuckled.

“Heh, you’re mine now.

-...H-Huh ?

-Kesesese..Relax. I’m joking.”

Bianca sighed as Gilbert pat her head and looked to Feliciano.

“If you’re here, then that means Lutz is back too ! I was beginning to get tired of waiting ! 

-Sorry for taking so long !”

Gilbert chuckled.

“That’s okay. Let’s just go on a big hang out ! 

-Sorry but Roderich asked me to look for someone.

-...Oh...I see. That’s why you’re here…

-..? What ?

-I did think your timing was too good to be true. Damn you, Roderich.”

Gilbert sighed as Feliciano blinked for a few seconds and ended up in a gasp.

“Ah !

-...Feliciano ? What’s...wrong ?”

Bianca asked, worried now.

“Lud and the others are waiting by the fountain in the main street ! 

-Aahh..I can’t believe little Feliciano tricked me…

-...G-Gilbert…

-Hum ?”

Bianca sighed out, she knew she has to do something.

“Let’s go see Ludwig. You’ll feel better…!

-Mh….

-Bianca’s right ! Let’s go !”

Feliciano and Gilbert left the outskirts and headed back to the fountain. The group was here and Gilbert rushed to Ludwig as Gilbird let Bianca climb on him to fly away.

“Lutz ! I missed you, man !”

Ludwig sighed heavily.

“Good grief, why can’t you just do your job without troubling Roderich and everyone else ?

-Aren’t you supposed to say something to me before you start scolding me ?

-Please don’t change the subject ! 

-But you are supposed to say something, aren’t you, Ludwig ?

-! ...Your Majesty, the Emperor’s Aide Ludwig Beilschmidt Ara has returned.

-That’s better !”

Gilbert chuckled before sighing.

“As for my job...I just can’t be bothered to do it when you’re not here ! 

-You hardly do it even when I am here !”

Bianca climbed on Feliciano’s shoulder, poking his cheek.

“..? Bianca ?

-Did you know Ludwig is the emperor’s little brother ?

-Well, he is the prince of our kingdom so of course I knew. I knew him since years and only got confused for a moment…

-Oh ! I see…

-...I forgot to tell you something though.

-..?”

But Gilbert interrupted them.

“You’re Kiku, right ? I know you’re in a hurry, so I’m sorry for making you waste your time. You can tell me Saia’s response as soon as we get to the castle.

-Yes, sire. 

-I’ll see you in the audience hall. Let’s go, Lutz. 

-Feliciano, please take Peter to the guest room and then come with Kiku to the audience hall.

-..Okay !”

Ludwig nodded as him and Gilbert walked away to the castle.

Bianca tilted her head, looking at Feliciano. 

“Where are we heading now ? Do you know the way ?

-Yes ! Let’s go to the castle !

-...”

Bianca nodded in silence, returning to Feliciano’s purse. 

“We are in your hands, Feliciano. 

-Tssk, does Pete really have to wait in another room ?

-Bianca will be with you.”

Feliciano smiled as he headed too to the castle, leading everyone else.

They entered the castle by the large iron doors to discover a large hall with several ways. Guards in armor were around the room, and the floor was covered with a red carpet.

“The audience hall is upstairs, and the guest room is in the right corridor.”

Feliciano explained while grabbing Bianca into his hand. He headed to the right corridor, seeing a young maid in front of another door. 

A second door was leading outside.

The maid bowed.

“You’re Lord Ludwig’s guests, right ? Please, enter.”

They did so, the guest room was a large one with three beds, a big table and soft sofas. 

Peter walked inside, as Feliciano slowly put Bianca on the bed.

“You both wait here, okay ?

-Tsk. Peter wanted to hear the conversation, too. 

-It will be just a report, so I’m sure you’ll find it boring anyway. We’ll be back soon ! 

-If you say so. Pete is a good boy, so he’ll obediently wait here.”

Peter said as Bianca waved.

“Have fun, Feliciano !”

The young man winked and nodded before leaving the guest room, joining back Kiku in the corridor.

“Let’s go, Kiku.”

Feliciano guided Kiku upstairs, as the guards let him pass.

“Ready, Kiku ?

-..After you. Here we go.” 

  
  



	14. A moment of rest

Bianca was lying down on the bed, yawning as she was looking to Peter, who was walking in the room over and over.

“Are you alright, Peter ?

-Pete is worried for Bates. Bates is alone.

-I’m sure he is okay.”

The small girl smiled gently, Pete smiled back and approached the bed, sitting down.

“You’re small.

-I know...But I wasn’t always like that.”

Bianca explained, sitting down too.

“Years ago, I was like you, a normal sized kid. But my people did experiments on me, making me how I am now. 

-Pete can understands how it is. Pete’s so small compared to Bates.

-Yes, it can be scary sometimes, right ?”

Pete chuckled.

“Yes, can be !”

Bianca chuckled too, she was happy to find someone who could understand her, somehow.

Meanwhile, Kiku and Feliciano entered the throne room, where Gilbert was sit on his throne, surrounded by Ludwig and Roderich. 

The young Emperor sighed.

“Welcome to Ramneyg, Kiku. I just received a pigeon from the soldiers who went from Lytia to Saia. 

-Really ?! What happened to the village ?!

-It has been completely destroyed. There is no one there any more.”

Kiku looked away, pale.

“I see…

-The survivors are being sheltered in Lytia. Most of them are old people and children. No one knows what happened to the Red Jewel and the Patriarch. Actually, I wanted to write them back right away, but I still need to hear Saia’s reply. Sorry. 

-Feliciano.”

The boy nodded and walked forwards, coughing a bit.

“As a mediator, I shall now tell you everything we know.”

He took a deep breath and told Gilbert everything. The chimeras...and Yao’s decision to be annexed under protection.

But as he was making his job, his heart suddenly pinched. He was remembering Yao’s words about their real nature, about them being Nations. 

His head started to ache as Gilbert tilted his head.

“Feliciano ?

-..That’s all, Sir. 

-..So, something happened that Yao saw in a prediction ? ..Do you think Saia was attacked by the Chimeras ?”

Ludwig nodded.

“That’s likely. I gathered that the Chimeras are after the jewels, based on what they said. 

-...”Give me the stone”...right ?

-The one we encountered in the mountains also said “Red”. Also, those Chimeras...seem to be actually smarter than regular monsters. 

-..I see. Good thing you did have some kind of escort then. Even if its not a big one.

-Working with Feliciano is good enough for me.”

Roderich sighed.

“Next time, warn us at least. The Emperor ran everywhere to find you. 

-Roderich, he wasn’t supposed to know that !”

Gilbert almost yelled, cheeks red. 

“Besides, you went around opening all rooms too !

-I’m sorry, you two. But can we please come back to the matter at hand ? 

-...Thank you for your services, Feliciano. I’ll send your reward to your house. 

-...Thank you, Sir. (..)”

Feliciano smiled but he was grabbing his chest quite strongly before recoiling.

He turned his head, seeing another man in the room, a man with purple eyes and hair who was staring to him.

“....(This is....my neighbor, right ? What is he doing here ?...Oh right, he is a mediator too. Gil and Lud probably asked him for his help as well.)”

The new mediator turned away from Feliciano, frowning. The young man turned away too, uneasy. 

“(He never liked me, but today, I feel its worst.)”

Kiku walked forwards, bowing.

“Well, let’s hear Saia’s intentions now. The situation has changed a lot so feel free to change the condition with your own judgement. 

-I appreciate it, your Majesty. The whereabouts of the Red Jewel are unknown as well as the number of mages who are still alive. I know Saia here is of no value for an annexation. However, we have no choice but to rely on your empire if we want to protect the survivors. ..Would you provide shelters and jobs for the people of Saia ? To make up for it, I’m ready to devote my whole eternal time to the Empire.”

Gilbert frowned.

“Now listen here…

-Yes ?

-Do you take me for some cold-hearted bastard who would ignore you guys after you were driven out of your homes just because you have “lost your value” to me ?

-N-no Sire ! That’s not what I meant…

-I don’t want your time. But there’s one little thing you can help me with.”

Roderich sighed.

“Your Majesty, you are not actually doing to do this gratuitously, are you ? We also need to mind our financial affairs.

-Of course, I won’t do it gratuitously ! But I can’t take anything from them right away when they only have their clothes on their backs left. We can give them a loan now. Once their life is good again, they will pay us back little by little. 

-And where is that money for the loan will come from ? We are on a tight budget !

-It’s your job to think about that, Roderich. You can take it out from my budget. 

-Good grief ! If you insist !”

Suddenly, a knight ran inside the room.

Roderich frowned.

“Rude of you ! You could have knocked ! 

-My apologies, sir ! But I have urgent news ! 

-What is it ?

-Sir, we found a young man who appears to be from Saia at our door, so we offered him a shelter ! He kept muttering “kiku” so I thought it has to do with Representative Kiku !”

Kiku changed color, shaking slightly. 

“He has been carried into the hall. 

-Kiku ! Maybe that boy is-

-Maybe it’s Yong Soo !”

Gilbert stood up.

“The discussion is temporarly suspended ! Kiku, go !

-Thank you !”

Without waiting more, Kiku rushed to the outside of the room, running like crazy after the knight. 

Feliciano nodded.

“Lud ! Let’s go with him ! 

-...May I ?

-Sure ! I’ll have a word with Roderich and then, I’ll join you.”

Ludwig nodded.

“Let’s go, Feliciano !”

The duo rushed outside as well, reaching Kiku who was holding Yong Soo.

“Yong Soo ! Are you alright ?!”

The other was hurt quite badly, shaking as he was holding to Kiku.

“...Kiku…!”

The woman with them sighed.

“I healed his injuries with my magic but he is still quite weak. 

-Thank you.”

Kiku smiled, sobbing a bit but the other was agitated, pale.

“Kiku ! The village is in trouble !! We got attacked and-

-I already know…

-We have to help Tao and Xiao Mei, quickly !! ..They...asked me to...run...and…”

The young man fell on his knees, holding his head, screaming.

“They got...They got…! They got eaten by this thing !”

Kiku went pale as Feliciano brought a hand over his mouth, shaking of horror. Ludwig approached, pale too.

“E-eaten ?!

-...”

The young man collapsed on the floor, fainting as Kiku panicked and lifted him up.

“Yong Soo !!”

Gilbert appeared next.

“Take him to the Edelstein’s guest room.

-Yes, Sir !

-Kiku, you can stay with him as well.

-T-Thanks, your Majesty.”

Kiku helped the knight to take Yong Soo outside to the Edelstein’s house. 

Feliciano was froze for a moment but sighed.

“I am glad Kiku’s little brother is okay. 

-Same. He should feel more at ease now. 

-By the way, why do they go to another house ?

-Simple. If he would have stay in the castle, too many Users would be here. 

-That would be dangerous ? How many Users are here…

-Six. 

-Six ?! But….!”

Gilbert chuckled as he picked up something from his pocket.

“...! This is-!

-Yes, the Black Jewel. Me and Lutz are his Users. Though I’m officially its owner.”

Feliciano approached the jewel but suddenly recoiled. The atmosphere surrounding it was familiar. 

“...! (This is...the presence I felt in the Southern Tower !) Gilbert, its…

-...? Yes ?

-...Where did you find this…?”

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, who was suddenly feeling uneasy.

“It’s a long story. 

-Huh ?

-Come back to your room, Feliciano. Bianca and Peter must be waiting.”

Ludwig suddenly said as Feliciano was suddenly very uneasy about something. Ludwig was obviously disturbed by something. Gilbert too.

The young man nodded slowly as the two brothers walked back to their rooms. 

“...They avoided the question, didn’t they..?...I feel like I shouldn’t have asked… But…”

Feliciano suddenly realized and walked back to the room, thinking.

“(Yao said the Jewels are the essence of our past selves, right ? So does that means...Ludwig and Gilbert...were Nations before ?! ….But I know Ludwig since childhood...It cannot be….)”

Feliciano entered the guest room, closing the door behind him as he glanced to one of the beds.

Peter was sleeping, Bianca by his side who was still awake and noticed the young man, smiling as he gently picked her up and sat down on another bed.

“So Peter fell asleep..?

-Yeah...So, how it went ?

-....I’ll tell you later. But I have another news...Ludwig...and Gilbert might be like me…

-...Nations.

-Yes…”

Feliciano glanced at Peter.

“...Even Peter could be one, now that I think of it….

-...Feli..? 

-...Don’t tell me. I know you know.

-...”

Peter moved around in his sleep, as he was frowning.

“...Daddy…

-..Poor kid…

-...Feli…”

The young man stood up, putting Bianca into her purse.

“I want to check on Kiku but also to explore this castle..

-Let’s explore first !”

Bianca giggled as they left the room in silence.

“Yeah ! Let’s see Lud and Gil’s rooms first !”

The duo went outside in the gardens, talking to knights, saying hello to Bates and visiting around until they reached the way to Gilbert’s room.

Once entering, Gilbird flew to Feliciano and chirped on the purse, as Bianca appeared and climbed on him. 

Gilbert approached, smirking.

“Gilbird is so fond of you, Bianca.

-He is ! I wonder why !”

The girl laughed, knowing well Gilbird was surely still remembering her.

“Welcome, you two. Feel at home !”

Feliciano chuckled, the room of the Emperor was big enough to fit ten people in. There was a flute on a desk.

“This belonged to my old man. He taught me how to play it.

-That sounds nice ! 

-Isn’t it ?”

Feliciano’s attention went on a picture, a man with white hair in uniform was here. 

Bianca and Gilbert approached, with little Gilbird. 

The young girl gasped, the man was familiar.   
She was pretty sure she saw him in a history book.

“Who is he ?

-My old man. My grandfather. You have heard the people at the castle bad-talking him, right ?

-Well, they told me he make the relations with the Kingdom of Age worst but was he really bad ?

-No, his son was despicable. I’m not surprised you don’t know about him. You’re from Spina after all. It happened just when I was little. Before he died, my grandfather created a position named as the Emperor’s aide so that his mediocre son could govern the nation. There are two aides. If they opposes him, the Emperor cannot do anything. 

-That’s what Lud and Roderich do, right ?

-Exactly. They have a lot of power. The aides chosen to help my father were Roderich’s father and Elizabeth’s mother. My grandfather had a lot of trust in them. They openly opposed my father, who was bad at governing. But my father couldn’t take it. He was too proud for this. He fired Edelstein, and asked another aide, a guy no one knew about.

-...That’s awful.

-After that, all of his crazy ideas got accepted. Like invading Age, or focusing only on military stuff. He made enemies everywhere. Relations with Age were really bad 15 years ago. He killed an Age’s envoy, claiming self-defence. The prince came here then. 

-...And..? W-what happened ?

-He was somehow able to come back home. Now, he is the king. 

-Thank god ! 

-But to this day, our relations with Age are still shaky. 

-...Is this why you began to hate your father ?

-Nah. I don’t care about all the hard work. But he tried...to turn Lutz into a weapon.

-What ?!”

Feliciano and Bianca yelled together. 

“The black Jewel has a terrible power. Used wrongly, it can only bring destruction. My father...was fascinated by it. He tried to force Lutz to fully use its power. But doing so would cost him his sanity. He tried to put Lutz in war, and to make him use it. Lutz was ten back then. 

-That’s awful ! Poor Lud...sob…

-That’s not the worst. My father was crazy. He was always telling Lutz he was actually one with the black jewel since centuries. So I decided to act to stop this. I came into the ritual and took the User role too. Weirdly, I could control a part of it too. My father’s scheme failed, and he died afterwards. 

-...How old were you when you became emperor ?

-19. 

-..It must have been though for both of you..

-Yeah but we know inside us that the black jewel is a dangerous thing. My grandfather wanted to protect it at all costs. But not because of its power, but because it has great values for him. Nobody ever knew why. 

-...(Gil’s grandfather...it’s...He is Fritz ! That’s the same person ! ...How ? Did he...did he come back to protect Prussia and Germany..? That’s why he wanted to protect the Black Jewel ? ….)”

Bianca looked down and sighed. 

“(...This is getting crazier…)

-Thanks for telling me ! Now, I understand why you were looking uneasy earlier.

-I’m sorry for that...I’m in your debt after all.

-Debt ?

-Don’t you remember ? The first time Lutz used the jewel, you calmed him down, remember ? I still remember it, two weird ghosts were floating above you, hugging. It was a view I couldn’t forget. 

-I..I had forgot…

-Please, continue being his friend.”

Gilbert said, his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“I ask this not as the Emperor, but as his big brother. 

-You don’t have to ask ! I’ll always be Lud’s friend ! If he isn’t here...I feel less strong !

-Ha, you’re amazing, Feli. 

-...? Huh ? 

-Never mind.”

Gilbert chuckled as Bianca chuckled too.

“(Yes, Feliciano is so strong. Since he learned the truth about him, I know he is having doubts and fears and tries to hide it. But he always...he always smile. ….Feliciano...Thank you. For being yourself. For giving me courage. For giving us courage.)

-Tweet ?”

Gilbird was a bit confused as Bianca chuckled.

“I’m alright, just emotional.”

Gilbert sighed.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, you two ? That’s our little secret.

-Yes, sir ! 

-...Huh ? You trust me too ?”

Bianca asked as Gilbert nodded.

“Yep. We just met but you’re awfully familiar. Right, Gilbird ?

-Tweet !

-So, I know I can trust you. Feliciano, I’ll tell you more things tomorrow so I want you to go to the audience room then.

-Okay !

-See you tomorrow.”

Gilbird flied to Feliciano, letting Bianca climb on his shoulder, before flying away. 

The duo headed then to Ludwig’s room, who was still uneasy.

“Feliciano. Hum...Sorry about earlier.

-Don’t worry ! It’s forgotten already !

-Good. You two can take some time here, some cookies and coffee are on the table.”

Feliciano chuckled and headed to the food without waiting, giving some to his little friend too. 

The door knocked some minutes later, showing a knight.

“Lord Ludwig, his Majesty wants to give you something. 

-All right, I’ll go see him immediately. Feliciano, Bianca, you can stay here but if you touch something, put it back at its place, okay ?

-Got it !”

Ludwig left with the other as Feliciano chuckled.

“Ready for some investigation, Bianca ?~

-What are you, a kid ?”

The girl laughed as Feliciano headed to a bookshelf, finding a switch revealing a ladder down but..

The new room was totally different and Bianca screamed, panicking.

The room was a kind of torture room, reminding her of very bad experiences.

“Bi-Bianca ! Bianca ! Breath !”

Feliciano hadn’t expected that and panicked too, holding the tiny girl close to him. 

“B-Bianca...This is...just the room where Lud lets out his stress...It can even be something to do with its jewel. Back then, he was really a pitiful kid...always angry and stuff...He could still be under the influence of it. Come to think of it...I made him smile that day...but I don’t know why…

-...”

As he was starting to head back, Ludwig appeared.

“I was expecting you to come here...But with Bianca ? That was maybe too much. 

-Yeah…

-Let’s move on.

-Wait, Lud !

-Yes ?

-Can I ask you something ?”

Ludwig sighed as Feliciano held Bianca stronger.

“Why were you so difficult when we met ?

-....I was an User back then. I was always so irritated at everything. I didn’t know why. But something inside me was burning with hate. 

-...Hate ?

-Yes. For something that...has been stolen from me. I still have no ideas what this is about but I was sure of it. Someone stole something precious from me and I had to fight to get it back. I gave everyone a lot of troubles.   
-...What about now…?

-Stress, mostly. But I still feel like something is missing inside me. 

-...I feel the same, actually. Since I have become an User too. I feel like...something is lacking. 

-The only thing I can say. When I met you, I had a strange sensation. 

-...I see…

-Let’s come back up there. Bianca needs to leave this place.

-Yes !”

Feliciano and Ludwig did so and the young Lytian sat down, stroking Bianca’s back in silence.

“...She is having some trauma here. I hope she’ll calm down soon. 

-...You changed.

-Lud ?

-I find you different since you met Bianca. You feel...appeased.”

Feliciano blinked and tilted his head in confusion as Ludwig sighed.

“Translation ? I think your feeling for her is not simple friendship.

-.....Huh ?! What are you saying…?!”

Ludwig chuckled.

“You’re red.

-I...I am not ! Come on, Lud ! 

-You’re too loud..”

The man blinked and looked at Bianca, who was sobbing a bit but was looking calm now.

“Bianca...I’m sorry. 

-It’s okay….but about what Ludwig just said..

-......”

Ludwig sighed.

“You both will talk about this but not here please. I need to work.

-Oh, of course. Let’s go, Feliciano.”

The young man was blushing slightly, leaving in silence.


	15. Il Canto degli Italiani

Feliciano and Bianca left the castle, enjoying the calm breeze as the young man was still a bit red.

“Hmm...Let’s go check on Kiku and his brother !

-His brother ? He is back ?

-Yep !”

Feliciano headed to one of the two houses near the castles, it was a big beautiful castle, with a red roof. The guards saluted Feliciano and let him enter.

A maid approached him.

“Lord Feliciano, long time no see. Please, come in. Lord Kiku and his brother are in the guest room to the west side.”

The young man nodded and walked to it, discovering the room was next to the conference room. 

Kiku was here, watching over his sleeping brother as he noticed Feliciano.

“Feliciano ?

-How is Yong Soo doing ?”

The other asked with concern as Bianca climbed on his shoulder, looking at the sleeping Saian. 

“...Poor him…

-I appreciate your concern, you two. But he is better now. He was awake a little while ago but fell asleep again. 

-That’s good, then ! 

-..He told me what happened in Saia.”

Kiku said within a quiet voice as he sat down on another bed. 

“Was it really attacked ?

-Yes. It happened in the evening. 

-By Chimeras ?”

Bianca asked, nervous.

“...No...Not by Chimeras. 

-So...what ?

-A giant.”

Bianca and Feliciano gasped together, as they shared a concerned look.

“B-Bianca, could it be..?

-...No…(Italy, please tell me you didn’t do that…!!)

-All the mages who fought him got defeated. Wang Yao protected the red Jewel and Yong Soo and the others fled the village.

-T-They did ?

-Yes. But the giant came after them.”

Bianca was nervous as hell, holding Feliciano’s strand of hair. 

“Xiao Mei and Tao confronted him, telling Yong Soo to run away and to tell me about what happened. They promised him. They promised him to come back to us.”

Kiku put his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

“But as he was running, he heard them screaming of horror. 

-...So that’s why he think they got...eaten ?

-...Yong Soo ran to Ramneyg until he reached Lytia and borrowed a horse. When he couldn’t go on anymore, he ran by himself to this place.

-...Have you told him...about your siblings ? 

-Not yet. I plan to tell him once he’s recovered. But I think he already guessed…

-I don’t know what to say...that’s so tragic…”

Feliciano whispered as Bianca stood up.

“Ki-Kiku !

-Bianca ? What’s wrong ?

-...What...what was the giant like ?

-...!”

Feliciano blinked and realized what she was doing as he became even paler.

“...I don’t know. Yong Soo refused to tell me so.

-...I see…(Italy…)

-Now, I will try my very best to make my village up again…

-I’ll help ! We’re friends after all ! 

-Thank you.”

Bianca sat back, thoughtful once again as she made a heavy sigh. 

“That means we have a new kind of enemy though. I plan to tell the Emperor as soon as possible.

-Yes. That’s for the best.”

Feliciano said before letting them in peace and heading to explore more, reaching Roderich’s room. 

It has a piano in, Bianca sighed and poked his cheek.

“Feliciano...Mind if I play something ?

-Oh, sure. Here.”

The man put Bianca on the piano as she took a deep breath and started to jump on notes to play something, at least trying. 

The whole room became full of a song she was very familiar with. 

Feliciano sat down.

“Oh...what are you playing ?”

Between two jumps, the girl smiled.

“The Italian Hymn. That’s Italy’s song, you could say…

-Oh ! That sounds so nice~

-..This relaxes me. Italy...Do you think he is the one who attacked the village ?

-...I don’t know...Maybe...But that means I...I would be the one who did it in a way...I don’t want to think about this…

-...Same.”

Bianca said, landing on a high note.

“He is not a killer. 

-Bianca...You really trust him, right ?

-Of course. He’s my best friend. 

-Your best friend, huh…”

Feliciano sighed, looking away, uneasy.

“Bianca...Italy is me, right ?

-Somehow, yes, he is. 

-Do you have feelings for him..?”

Feliciano whispered as Bianca stopped to play at once.

“...Feelings...for him ?

-Y-yeah. I just am curious.

-...I don’t think so...He’s very cute and all, but the size difference and the species difference is a problem here…”

Feliciano sighed and stood up to sat on the bed. Bianca tilted her head and left the piano, heading to him, climbing on his leg.

“Feliciano…?

-...I’m okay…

-...You know, I lied.

-..?”

Bianca smiled as she climbed in Feliciano’s hand, as he picked her up.

“You’re not exactly Italy.

-...What do you mean ?

-Italy is my best friend, this is true. But my feelings for you...are not the same kind.

-....”

Feliciano said nothing but stood up.

“We should explore more….It’s getting late…

-Feliciano…

-Don’t get me wrong...I just need time to process…”

Bianca chuckled and nodded as he put her on his shoulder again. 

The duo left the room and the castle, heading to the other one : the Hédérvary one. Once entered, a young woman welcomed him.

“Oh, Feli ! You’re back from Saia ! 

-(Miss Hungary is here too !)

-Miss Eliza !”

Feliciano chuckled as the woman did as well.

“I just came back from reporting to Gilbert. The meeting was interrupted, though.

-Roderich told me about this. So, he messed up again ? He didn’t change since he became an Emperor ! I wish he was more like Ludwig or Roderich…”

The woman sighed, looking annoyed and a bit upset. 

Feliciano chuckled as he saluted her and walked away.

Bianca poked him.

“Say, Feliciano...Is Miss Eliza with Roderich ?

-Not yet but they are going to marry soon !

-...! ( Oh, Lily...If I come back home one day, I’ll have to tell her ! ..If.If I come back home, yeah…)”

Feliciano noticed a maid going to them.

“Sorry but the Master doesn’t want visitors today. You should leave.

-The Master ?

-Lady Elizabeth’s father.”

Feliciano nodded and left with his small friend, sighing. 

But a minute after, Elizabeth appeared from the house, looking down.

“Feli..

-Miss Eliza ? What’s wrong ?

-Oh, my dear Feli..I’m so worried…”

The woman said, looking aside as Feliciano tilted his head.

“Let’s talk on the bench, if you wish.”

She nodded and the duo sat down while Bianca sat down on Feliciano’s shoulder.

“..I’m going to get married, but I’m worried about my father. The doctor said he has a heart disease. My mother looks after him nonstop.

-...i’m sorry, Miss Eliza…

-Aah….I’m happy that I’ll be able to stay with Roderich, but I can’t help but wonder if I should get married. However…”

She smiled, touching her belly.

“I should be braver for the little one here..

-You...You’re pregnant ! 

-Yes, but no one else knows. That will be our little secret, okay ?

-Okay !”

Eliza smiled as Bianca was curious now.

“That’s really interesting ! 

-Well, I already thought of a name...if the baby is a girl…

-What name ?

-..Lily. That’s a pretty name, right ? Also, it makes me think of sweet memories...but I can’t understand why. This name is just full of...good things. …? Feli..? Your little friend…”

Bianca was crying in Feliciano’s hair, red of shame and sadness. She was feeling extremely sad. Mainly because Eliza wasn’t remembering Lily yet her name was familiar.  
Like with her own name for Feliciano. The poor girl was confused.

“Don’t worry...She is very sensitive, so she is probably happy for you.”

Feliciano weakly smiled while wrapping two fingers around Bianca. 

“I see...But I’m glad you’re here, Feli. You’re cheered me up a little. Thank you.”

The woman stood up and came back inside the castle as Feliciano waited for a moment before grabbing Bianca gently into his hands.

“Bianca..?

-Sorry...Just...I’m fine, really..

-...I want to go to the Church. Do you mind ?”

Bianca shook her head as Feliciano stood up and headed to the Church, located a bit to the South.   
He entered, some people were here praying as some rays of light were entered through the colored glasses.

The young man sat down and closed his eyes.

The whole place was silent, and he put Bianca on the table, who was a bit lost.

“I like to come here when my brain...overthinks. It makes me feel lighter...We’ll leave in a few minutes...so..just relax…”

Bianca nodded and lay down against Feliciano’s hand, looking up as his skin suddenly had slight shivers.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked down.

“...Veh…

-...? Yes, Feli ?

-You...You are….”

Bianca tilted her head as they were looking at each other in the quietness of the place. 

“You...hum...You are pretty, you know ?

-....”

Bianca changed color, quiet as Feliciano looked aside.

‘Sorry...I’m...only noticing right now how beautiful you are and...oh...this must be so awful…”

Bianca slightly giggled and turned on her knees, touching his hand and looking up, her eyes shining.

“B-Bianca…?

-I’m new with this...but can you... I mean...don’t be shy, okay ?

-O-Oh...okay…”

Feliciano blinked and smiled before carefully letting Bianca climb into his hand and bringing her up to his face. The girl was standing up as she put her hands behind her, her long white hair gently moving by the man’s breath.

Feliciano became even redder as he closed his eyes and approached to kiss Bianca’s head. He was expecting her to panic but she didn’t. Instead, she blushed and smiled widely. When he stopped in silence, she walked to his lips and kissed his lower one slowly.

Feliciano froze up, blinking before slowly purring, grabbing the little girl close to himself, stroking her body.

“Feels so nice…

-Yeah…

-Veh...Ti amo.”

Bianca blushed harder, burying her head into Feliciano’s shoulder.

“..Ti amo anch'io…”

The young man stood up and left the church quietly, not without kissing Bianca’s head again and holding her close to his chest. 

On the way in the streets, they stumbled suddenly onto Feliciano’s rival. The man stared at them for a moment, silent as Feliciano was frowning.

“...What do you want ? 

-You are friends with the imperial family, but I don’t think that’s very good for a “mediator.”

-I know that. Because mediators are always neutral, right ?”

The Lytian smiled in a kind of fake friendly way. 

“Humph. That’s the smartest thing you ever said.”

Feliciano sighed and walked away from him. The other looked down, sighing sadly as well. 

“You’re so different now…”

Feliciano was noticing the night was slowly falling and headed to the castle before entered the guest room and collapsing on the bed with Bianca.

Peter was still sleeping and Bianca was yawning, lying down on the pillow.

“I’m so tired, what a day…

-Tomorrow, Gilbert wants to see me again...I wonder…”

He yawned before turning to face Bianca and putting his hand on her, blushing as the girl grabbed and snuggled one of his finger.

“You’ll do good...I’m sure you will.

-Yeah...I will…”

He started to purr once again gently as she came closer to his face, putting her arms around his nose.

Feliciano smiled and closed his eyes, stiff as a tree to not hurt her by accident as he unsconsciously put his hand around Bianca, who giggled in her sleep.


End file.
